Sequestrando um Futuro amor DG e HHr Cap9 no ar!
by Laninha P
Summary: Ela achava que tudo estava perfeito, até um sequestro acontecer e ela se apaixonar por quem ela nunca pensou que poderia.Sequestrando um futuro amor...Por que nada acontece do jeito que planejamos.
1. Felicidade

N.A : Olha genteee...eu qria dizeeer..q fazer esse cap p mim...foi mto difícil!!!!  
Pq eu sou totalmente H/Hr ...e não suporto...p num dizer odeio...Harry e Gina!!!!!!!!!  
Booom...o cap 2 eh bem melhor do q o cap um...e eu vou postar!!!Mas eu qria pelo - cinco coments...podeee?????????  
beijoooos

Cap 1-Felicidade.

Já tínhamos voltado de Hogwarts...e o casamento do Gui e da Fleur já está marcado para daqui a dois dias.Eu mal posso esperar para estrear meu novo(e maravilhoso)vestido. Ele é verde escuro, com flores bordadas em fio cor de ouro.Tem um decote em V e bate nos joelhos.O Harry não está aqui na nova sede da ordem...ele está ocupado...pensando no que vai fazer com Você-Sabe-Quem.Bom...mas pelo menos ele pode contar com o meu irmão...opa...eu disse mesmo isso?Bom...pelo menos eu não posso contar com o Rony!Isso me lembra aquela vez que eu pedi pra ele uma ajudazinha com aquele ...hii deixa essa história para depois...continuando...pelo menos ele pode contar...com a Mione!!E comigo, é claro...se a gente tivesse um tempo para trocar um olhar...uma palavra, se não for pedir muito.

'ـــــ Ginaaaa!!!é a minha mãe me chamando.vou ver o que ela quer...mas ...deve ser o de sempre:'

ـــــ  
Mini flash back

"ـــــ Vai ver se as flores magenta chegarem filha?

ـــــ Mãe... Como deve ser a cor magenta??"

"ـــــ Os guardanapos são de linho filha?

ـــــ Como eu vou saber mãe??

ـــــ Sente minha filha!Isso a gente vê pela textura!

ـــــ Hmpf..textura..."

Fim do mini flash back

'ـــــ Que é mãe??Eu juro que é melhor você ir verificar a textura do que for...porq... ـــــ'Quando olho para frente minha voz congela.Harry! Hermione! Rony !!! Dou um abraço nos últimos dois citados e vou em direção à Harry.Dou nele um abraço apertado, como se aquele mês tivesse passado como eternidades...Olho dentro daqueles olhos verdes, e ele desvia o olhar.

'Droga Harry! ـــــ eu penso ـــــ porque você tem que ser assim??Por que essa guerra está acontecendo? ـــــ'eu olho para trás, e Rony e Hermione estão olhando para mim e para Harry.  
Hermione, com a voz baixa, como se estivesse pedindo desculpa chama:

'ـــــ Harry...a gente tem que subir agora , você sabe! ـــــ 'Harry que nesse momento ainda segurava meu braço, me solta , me dá um beijo demorado da bochecha e sobe.

Eu me sento, em uma das cadeiras que estão por perto , coloco as mãos no rosto e luto para não chorar..mas uma lágrima teimosa, cai, e atravessa minha bochecha rosada, a mesma bochecha que acabou de ser beijada pelo motivo do meu choro.Minha mãe chega por trás e envolve meus ombros.

'ـــــ Seja forte minha filha, e espera essa guerra acabar...porque ele te ama e você sabe disso.'  
Eu deito a cabeça no ombro da minha mãe .  
Eu não quero esperar! Eu não agüento esperar!Ele se preocupa comigo,,,mas eu sei me virar sozinha.

'ـــــ Por que eles vieram? ـــــ'eu pergunto

'ـــــ Harry se tornou maior de idade hoje Gina...você esqueceu? E é por isso que ele veio para cá, para ficar em segurança.'

'ـــــ Mas se ele vai ficar aqui, porque essa pressa toda?'

'ـــــ Ah Gina...é complicado...O Harry se encontrou hoje com Rony e Hermione .Eles precisam conversar bastante sobre o que vai acontecer daqui pra frente... sobre o que eles vão fazer daqui pra frente. Mas o dia do casamento...vai ser digamos...um dia livre!Mas até lá, eles vão ter que ficar sozinhos o quanto precisarem. Os três e mais ninguém!'

'ـــــ Ta bom...Valeu mãe.' ـــــ dou um beijo estalado nela e subo pro meu quarto.

Os dois dias seguintes foram super monótonos.Saber que tem gente legal por perto, sem poder conversar...não é nada bom!

O casamento foi marcado para ás 19:00...são 18:40 ...e a Fleur ainda está começando a se arrumar. Eu já estou pronta. Mamãe fez uma poção para que meu cabelo ficasse lindo, e ele ficou!!Super brilhante...e ficou super bonito quando eu fiz uns cachinhos nas pontas! ( N.A : ) E o meu vestido parece até mais bonito hoje do que quando experimentei pela primeira vez.

Vou descer agora.

A nova sede da ordem tem uma sala enfeitiçada para parecer um jardim..bem legal né? E nessa sala o casamento do Gui vai ser feito!! A segurança que já estava rígida, dobrou com a chegada do Harry.

Quando atravesso a porta que dá para o gramado, fico maravilhada!! Tudo está maravilhoso!Tem um arco de casamento, à frente de duas fileiras de assentos brancos. Uma mesa de comes e bebes está à esquerda , e a maioria dos convidados já está sentada. Estou reparando nos mínimos e lindos detalhes da festa...até que avisto Harry...ele é o mais bonito da festa.E vou em sua direção.

'ـــــ Preciso dizer que você está linda? ـــــ'ele brinca

'ـــــ Eu já sabia...mas é sempre bom escutar várias vezes. ـــــ''respondo e sorrio. Então, do nada, ele me beija.Eu correspondo prontamente.É um beijo longo, terno, um beijo com saudades...um beijo que já lamenta a distância que vai acontecer.Quando nos separamos, ainda com as testas coladas, ele me pergunta:

'ـــــ Vai sentar agora?'

'ـــــ Vou falar com o meu irmão primeiro,afinal...ele é o noivo!!'

'ـــــ O.K ـــــ ele diz simplesmente ـــــ vou contigo.'

De mãos dadas atravessamos o salão e vamos ao encontro de Gui.Ele continua de bom humor, e sorrindo sempre , apesar das ataduras que ainda estão em seu rosto, e o fazem não esquecer aquela noite.Ao pensar nisso, fico com tanta raiva!Eu sabia que a família Malfoy não prestava! Se não fosse por ele...os comensais jamais teriam entrado na escola...e o Gui não iria ter que carregar aqueles hematomas. Se não fosse por ele, Dumbledore não iria ter morrido e Hogwarts ainda se abriria, por esse ano...e por muitos mais!

Dou um abraço em Gui e digo:

'ـــــ Tudo está lindo mano!'

'ـــــ Inclusive você Giniquinha! ـــــ ele puxa minha cabeça para perto da dele e pergunta ـــــ A Fleur já está pronta?'

'ـــــ Não sei….Você vai ter que esperar!!'

'ـــــ Ai… Por Merlin!! ـــــ e dizendo isso, sai e vai se encontrar com Carlinhos.'

Eu e Harry vamos em direção à Rony e a Mione , e nós ficamos conversando futilidades até a entrada de Fleur. A cerimônia foi linda e Fleur estava encantadora.

Quando a festa acabou, todos se dirigiram para a porta de saída(que dá para uma loja de roupas no centro de Londres) ou para seus quartos. A maioria foi para os quartos, porque só podiam ser convidados membros da Ordem.Mas eu e Harry ficamos, abraçados, olhando para as estrelas do céu enfeitiçado.O céu que nos lembrava Hogwarts...que nos lembrava dos risos, das piadas, dos quadros pendurados nos corredores e das escadas que se mexiam.Nos fazia lembrar e sentir saudade( se é que é possível) da Professora Trawlaney com suas predições...E os discursos sonolentos do professor Binn's.  
Como se estivéssemos interligados, Harry me pergunta:

'ـــــ Também te lembra Hogwarts? ـــــ Eu me afundo mais em seu ombro e o encaro.'

'ـــــ Não preciso de resposta...está escrito em seus olhos. ـــــ ele completa.'

'ـــــ Você vai me esperar Gina?'

'ـــــ Vou ـــــ respondo confiante'

'ـــــ Isso me deixa muito feliz!Muito mesmo! ـــــ conclui ele.'

ـــــ Uma palavra para definir esse momento é felicidade.'

Depois de eu falar isso, ele me beija novamente. Quando o beijo acaba, ele levanta e fala:

'ـــــ Vou dormir...boa noite!'

'ـــــ Eu vou ficar mais um pouco...Boa noite. ـــــ E então ele sai.'

Eu continuo olhando para o céu, até que de repente, tudo fica escuro.


	2. Calabouço

N.A :  
Bom genteeee...não vai ser nesse cap. que Draco vai apareeeer...mas ...no próximu ele tah aíííí  
Beijoooos...e aproveitem esse cap!!!Tah pekenininhu mas tá legal!!!!!!! 

Cap 2: Calabouço

Eu acordo e não vejo nada. Eu me lembro do Harry falando boa-noite .  
Mas eu não fui pro meu quarto...fui? Não!  
Eu iria ficar pra ver as estrelas . Eu devo ter dormido..é isso. Mas a grama era tão mais fofinha...e aonde estão as estrelas? O céu ficou nublado de repente ... é melhor eu dormir de novo . Quando eu acordar já vai estar tudo claro, porque de manhã faz sol ...É! De manhã faz sol!!  
Eu apóio a cabeça no chão e...

ـــــ Aiii!! ـــــ minha cabeça está doendo...vou cobrir pra não doer mais. Eeepaaa!! Ta sangrando...é melhor eu chamar a minha mãe .

Me levanto e grito:

ـــــ Manhêêê!!!Minha cabeça ta doendo!!Ta sangrando!! Mããee!! ـــــ ninguém responde.Eu tento de novo

ـــــ Mããee!!!!!Harry! Alguém!! ـــــ ando pro lugar que sei que deve estar a porta. Ta tudo tão escuro..Deve estar longe porqu...

ـــــ Aí... ـــــ eu bati na parede...isso está estranho. Grito mais alto:

ـــــ Mãeee!!!Harry! Rony!! Ajuda!! ـــــ ah…que bom! Estou ouvindo passos vindo na minha direção.

ـــــ Oi...quem é? Eu não estou te vendo e... ـــــ PAF! Alguém me deu um tapa. Eu chego pra trás...TAM! Parede!  
O.K ...isso ta muito estranho!! Eu não estou mais na segunda sede...então..onde eu estou?  
Flashes vêm na minha cabeça

Início Flash back:

As luzes que estavam brilhando para o casamento, foram apagadas , e o céu foi desenfeitiçado.

O que antes eram estrelas, agora era parede.

Ando até a porta de entrada.

Todos os convidados já tinham ido embora.

Essa sede tem duas portas. Uma para entrar ( localizado em um bairro no sul de Londres- uma casinha minúscula para quem vê de fora, e que se transforma em uma mansão de nove quartos , sem falar da sala de jantar, sala de reuniões , da sala-jardim , da cozinha e dos banheiros quando se entra nela!)...e uma para sair, que dá para uma loja no centro de Londres, e foi lá no centro de Londres que eu saí , após decidir ver as estrelas de verdade. Nada de tetos enfeitiçados, nada de só sair em grupos...Eu sou livre!!!

Meus pés me levaram até uma pracinha , e eu me sentei em um dos balanços , com os olhos bem abertos, olhando para cima...Para frente, para trás , para frente , para trás...

Quando vou dar mais um impulso com o pé, para subir mais alto, percebo que tem alguém na minha frente.

Solto minhas mãos das alças do balanço, para me proteger da batida que virá.

Ao bater na pessoa à minha frente, perco o equilíbrio e caio com a cabeça no chão.

A pessoa com quem dei o encontrão, me pega no colo e me olha...Eu conheço esses olhos..eu conheço, mas agora não me lembro...agora eu só quero dormir um pouquinho...só um pouquinho...

Fim do Flash back

Agora estou me lembrando!!

Alguém me pegou ...alguém bondoso me pegou e me levou pra casa...mas..péra aí, porque alguma pessoa bondosa daria um tapa em outra?  
Então vamos reformular: alguém malvado se colocou propositalmente na frente do meu balanço... e após me ver estatelada no chão , com a cabeça sangrando , sente pena e pensa: vou cuidar dela...

Aí, quando ele já estava na porta de casa , a bondade repentina desaparece...e ele dá uma risada maligna: ـــــ HÁHÁHÁHHÁ!!!! ـــــ Tá bom...viajei agora! Bom...retiremos a risada maligna...essa risad...

ـــــ Porque você estava gritando , sua estúpida??? ـــــ eu paro, estática.É um homem, dá pra saber pela voz. Mas eu não consigo enxergar nada...

Me atrevo e pergunto:

ـــــ Você pode acender a luz?Eu não estou enxergando nada!

ـــــ Hahaha...é tão burrinha que não percebeu que está vendada?

Eu coloco a mão no rosto. Estou me sentindo como uma idiota. 

Realmente há uma venda em meus olhos...mas quando tento tira-la , não consigo! Tento com mais força e nada... a droga da venda não quer sair!!

ـــــ Nem adianta tentar tirar isso queridinha!! ـــــ fala o homem. Eu ouço passos vindo novamente..

ـــــ Luciusé uma mulher ـــــ Temos trabalho a fazer...

ـــــ E a garota? ـــــ pergunta Lucius...

ـــــ Deixa ela aí!Mais tarde alguém com a marca cinza vem vê-la. ـــــ e dizendo isso , ouço a porta abrindo, e passos saindo...e a porta fechando e sendo trancada.

Sinto que estou sozinha novamente.

Sento contra a parede , dura e fria...e choro.


	3. Conhecendo um bem feitor

N.A :  
Sei que o outro cap ficou confusooo..mas achei que esse tá melhooor!!!!

Cap. 3- Conhecendo um bem feitor

ـــــ Chorar não adianta nada. Você não vai conseguir sair daqui mesmo! ـــــ eu paro de chorar. Que absurdo! Eu choro quando eu quiser!!

ـــــ Pára de chorar! ـــــ essa nova voz insiste.

ـــــ Me deixa em paz... ـــــ eu replico com a voz embargada

ـــــ Paz..nesse lugar? Impossível.

ـــــ O que você tem a ver comigo? Nada não é? Então...me deixa!Por favor...Me deixa...vai embora!! ـــــ falo eu

ـــــ Eu...eu não posso...É tarefa minha ficar aqui

Ninguém diz nada. Ele calado, eu...chorando. Por fim, ele fala:

ـــــ Eu sou tão prisioneiro aqui quanto você. Não me pede pr'eu ir embora...porque isso eu não posso fazer.

ـــــ E se eu estiver com sede? ـــــ pergunto

ـــــ Não posso te dar nada para comer ou beber. ـــــ ele fala

ـــــ Então...o plano é me deixar aqui até morrer?

ـــــ Eu não sei... ـــــ quando ele responde isso, eu recomeço a chorar. Eu não sou muito de chorar...não sou mesmo.Só que eu não sei o que está me dando hoje...  
Eu estou chorando por mim, pelo Harry , pela guerra que está acontecendo...  
Sinto uma mão no meu ombro.

ـــــ Não chora... ـــــ a voz que no começo era fria, agora está com uma ternura incomparável.e agora percebo, que a voz dele não é de homem, como o primeiro que entrou...

É a voz de um rapaz...uma voz que não me é estranha...mas, definitivamente , não é de um homem feito. Deve ter a minha idade ...ou mais um pouco.

Agora cai a ficha ...talvez ele também seja um prisioneiro , que está tentando se fazer de forte só pra eu não sofrer mais ! Que fofo! A mão dele ainda está no meu braço. Coloco minha mão sobre a dele , e tateio até encontrar seu ombro. Me inclino pra frente, e dou um abraço nele.  
Sinto ele correspondendo ao abraço, mas só depois de um tempo.

ـــــ Obrigadaـــــeu digo.

ـــــ Mas...pelo que? ـــــ ele me pergunta com a voz doce. Me lembro de Hogwarts ao ouvir a voz dele...será que o conheci?

ـــــ Pelo que você está fazendo! ـــــ e dizendo, eu dou um sorriso. Ele me empurra.  
Eu não entendo nada outra vez. Se eu não estivesse vendada, ele iria ver a confusão que passa no meu olhar.

ـــــ Eu não fiz nada de bom para você!!Você está maluca?Será que você não percebe que fui eu quem te coloquei aqui? ـــــ ele diz ríspido.

ـــــ Como assim?

ـــــ Eu... ـــــ e estranhamente, a voz dele fica embargada, como se ele tivesse começado a chorar. ـــــ me mandaram capturar alguém envolvido com o Santo Potter!E você estava no meio de Londres..sozinha!

Ok...definitivamente ele estava com voz de choro. Ele continua:

ـــــ E se eu não te pegasse, alguém podia ver que eu deixei passar e...algo horrível iria acontecer comigo..! Eu não queria , eu juro! Eu juro..eu não...

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio. Ele se levanta de repente e diz:

ـــــ Bom...o objetivo não é você morrer de fome...ou sede...esse não é o meu objetivo...então eu vou..pegar alguma coisa

Eu não respondo nada.

ـــــ Bom...você não vai fugir né? ـــــ ele pergunta.

Isso foi pra ser uma piada?Não foi nada engraçado!

Muito, ou pouco , tempo depois...eu já não tenho mais a mínima noção de tempo...ouço a porta se abrindo novamente.

ـــــ Aqui tem água ـــــ ele diz. Eu estendo a mão e ele me dá um copo.Eu bebo.Sei que poderia ser meio perigoso..mas de alguma maneira...eu confio nesse garoto.

Após ter bebido bastante água , eu apóio o copo no chão.

ـــــ Você está com fome? ـــــ ele me pergunta

ـــــ Não ـــــ respondo com sinceridade.

ـــــ É melhor você comer agora. ـــــ ele fala.

ـــــ Você pode tirar a venda de mim?

ـــــ Posso, mas não agora.Eles vão visitar você daqui a pouco.

ـــــ Eles quem?

ـــــ Não importa.É serio...come rápido, pelo menos alguma coisa..eu tenho que levar isso antes de eles chegarem!

Eu estendo as mãos e ele coloca um prato em cima delas.No meio do prato há algo. Pelo que dá pra sentir...

ـــــ É um sanduíche... ـــــ ele anuncia.  
Dou uma mordida.  
ـــــ Está muito bom , obrigada!

Apóio a cabeça na parede. Ai , que droga! O machucado...eu tinha me esquecido dele! Devo ter feito uma cara de dor horrenda, porque ele me pergunta:

ـــــ Que foi?

ـــــ Minha cabeça... ـــــ eu digo

ـــــ O corte abriu de novo?

ـــــ Como assim. ..de novo? ـــــ eu pergunto

ـــــ Você acha que eu ia te deixar sangrando??Eu já disse que não quero ver ninguém morrendo...

Eu o sinto se aproximando. Ele levemente puxa minha cabeça para frente e fala:

ـــــ Nonsang ( N.A: kraa...eu num tenhu inspiração p feitiçooo...num dahh...me perdoeeem!!!!!)  
Sinto a minha cabeça ficar quente , mas em seguida fica normal de novo.

ـــــ Pronto? ـــــ questiono

ـــــ Sim. Você vai comer mais? Eu preciso levar isso daqui rápido...

ـــــ Não vou não...

Ele pega o prato, o copo , e sai da sala. A porta se abre...se fecha...e espero um tempo até ouvi-la se abrir novamente.

ـــــ Obrigada ـــــ eu digo

ـــــ Pelo que Weasley? ـــــ diz o homem que entrou primeiro: Lucius.

ـــــ Pelo...por...pelo...por ter me dito da venda! ـــــ respondo tentando contornar a situação.

ـــــ Hunn...que insolência!! ـــــ Ele grita, chega perto, e me dá outro tapa.

ـــــ Eu não tenho medo de você!!! ـــــ replico

ـــــ Pois deveria! ـــــ dizendo isso, ele me bate de novo , vira de costas e sai.

Sinto o chão tremer quando a porta é batida com força.

Coloco a mão no rosto e o esfrego.

A porta se abre de novo.Sinto que ele está chegando perto.Eu corro até ele e começo a distribuir chutes e tapas! Quem esse cara pensa que é??Pra me bater e ficar por isso mesmo??

E então, o homem me abraça forte e fala:

ـــــ Fica tranqüila. Tudo vai acabar bem! ـــــ Eu paro de bater e me deixo abraçar.Esse não é Lucius, o homem mal...

Graças a Merlin!

Eu correspondo ao abraço de meu "bem feitor". Ele começa a me balançar de um lado pro outro , como se estivesse me ninando. E com isso, eu vou relaxando...me acalmando!

Ele me faz sentir protegida...é uma sensação tão boa...  
E estamos assim , abraçados , quando a porta se abre mais uma vez.

ـــــ O que é isso? Você pode me explicar... Draco? 


	4. De mãos atadas a um Malfoy

N/A:  
Vlw papaii...pke ele lê a minha fic...e corrige os erros!!!  
Vlw Carol...de novuu!!!  
Esse cap tah linduuuuu!!!!!!!!!Pelo menos eu AMEIII!!!!!  
O finalzinhu intauuumm...fofinhu d!!!!!!!!!!!  
Boom...próximo cap...lá vem H/Hr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

beijuuuuus...aproveiteeem...e komenteeeem!!!!!!!!

-Capa por Jubs..

Cap. 4- De mãos atadas a um Malfoy

Minha cabeça começa a girar. Draco? Draco Malfoy? O que me xingava e xingava meus irmãos?

Draco Malfoy que ajudou comensais a entrarem na escola? Será que é ele mesmo?

Me solto de seus braços e vou tateando a procura da parede. Fico lá , estática.

ـــــ Vou perguntar de novo Draco. E quero uma resposta. O que era isso que eu estava vendo?

( Começa o ponto de vista Draco Malfoy)

Eu não respondo. Eu não devo nenhuma explicação pra ele.Ele nem se preocupa comigo!!

Maldito dia em que eu quis me tornar parte disso. Parte desse grupo que só manifesta violência e ódio.Eu não quero mais isso!! Desde aquela noite em que Dumbledore morreu, que eu sei: eu não quero mais mortes! Eu não quero mais guerra!!

PAF!! Sinto meu rosto arder. Meu pai acabou de me bater.

ـــــ Responda! ـــــ grita ele. Eu fico calado.

Mais tapas atingem o meu rosto pálido.

ـــــ Draco...ah Draco...eu não sabia que você era tão fraco!

ـــــ Eu não sou fraco!

ـــــ É , é sim. Fraco , fraco e fraco!!

ـــــ Não sou! ـــــ replico e dou um empurrão em meu pai.

Ele automaticamente coloca a varinha contra o meu rosto.

ـــــ Não ouse me desafiar! ـــــ ele vira a varinha na direção da Weasley. ـــــ Cruciopronuncia a voz fria de Lucius.

Um grito agudo invade a sala pequena.

ـــــ Pára com isso! ـــــ eu falo. Meu pai me dá um sorriso irônico.  
A Weasley está se contorcendo de dor.

ـــــ Pára!! ـــــ eu tento de novo.

ـــــ Não falei que você era um fraco?

TAM! Dou um soco em meu pai. Eu sei, não foi nada sensato , mas ele não ia parar!

Eu corro até a Weasley e a tomo em meus braços.

Meu pai me olha com cara de nojo e diz:

ـــــ Ótimo, que fique trancado aqui com ela então! ـــــ Dizendo isso ele sai.

ـــــ Weasley , acorda Weasley! ـــــ eu peço baixinho. ـــــ por favor, acorda!

Lágrimas involuntárias caem em cima do delicado rosto da Weasley , que nesse momento, me pareceu mais delicado ainda.  
Ela, por fim, começa a se mexer .  
Eu retiro a venda dos olhos dela, e ela me olha profundamente.Depois , ela fala:

ـــــ Eu estou bem...

E quase em seguida já está dormindo de novo.  
Eu a ajeito em meus braços, apóio a cabeça na parede e durmo também.

( Narração de Gina Weasley)

Eu abro os olhos e me surpreendo , porque não estou vendo tudo escuro.Agora eu consigo ver onde estou.Ao olhar ao redor, ao ver as paredes cruas e a única janela cheia de grades, fico confusa.

O lugar parece der tão frio...mas o meu sono foi tão gostoso e tranqüilo!

Até que eu sinto que uma respiração ritmada está toda hora vindo ao encontro de meu rosto.Viro pro lado e...Malfoy!!!

Ele passou a noite comigo nos braços? Não, esse não podia ser o mesmo Draco Malfoy de Hogwarts..mas o rosto pálido e os cabelos loiros quase brancos o denunciavam.

Se eu estivesse em meu estado normal, já teria me levantado; mas se o

Malfoy não estava fazendo papel de Malfoy, eu que não seria boba de sair desse colo quentinho...só para ser Gina Weasley!

Eu fico olhando o rosto de Malfoy...na noite anterior ele assumiu tantos sentimentos...medo, coragem, dor, mas naquele momento, dormia como..um anjo, se é que algum Malfoy pode ser chamado de anjo.

Quando Draco Malfoy ficou bonito?  
Essa pergunta se firmou em minha cabeça , e não queria mais sair.

Quando o nariz perfeito e aristocrático deixou de pertencer a um menino mimado e arrogante, para ser de alguém que lutava por si próprio?

Quando os lábios finos e frios, se tornaram desejáveis?

Quando o cabelo sempre penteado, se tornou desalinhado e grande a ponto de cair nos olhos?

E estava justamente olhando para o cabelo caído na testa , quando ele acordou e me encarou. Ao ver os olhos dele, tomo um susto; tudo mudou, menos os olhos, que ainda carregam rancor, e tem um brilho gélido, provido de desamor.  
Ele me olha tão profundamente, que eu chego a corar.

ـــــ Que está olhando Weasley?

ـــــ Unhh...nada de mais...Bom.já é manhã...se você quiser ir embora... eu mudo de assunto

ـــــ Haha...se eu pudesse eu ia!

ـــــ Como assim se você pudesse?eu pergunto

ـــــ Eu fiz uma coisa , digamos, imprópria. E por isso vou ficar trancado aqui com você. ele responde.Têm coisa pior do que conviver com uma Weasley?  
Eu me levanto e vou para o outro lado da ... não, isso não pode ser chamado de sala...vou para o outro lado do...quarto.Sento exatamente na frente do Malfoy e digo:

ـــــ Bom, pra mim também não é muito interessante ficar no mesmo lugar que você.

Ele dá um risinho sarcástico.

ـــــ Posso saber o motivo do riso? ـــــ eu falo.

ـــــ É que não pareceu que você não achava interessante ficar no mesmo  
lugar que eu...do jeito que você me olhava...

ـــــ Pois não fui eu quem te colocou nos braços a noite inteira..só pra informar! ـــــ eu retruco com a voz fria.

Nós dois ficamos em silêncio, até que eu recomeço:

ـــــ Nenhum dos dois queria estar aqui, mas o ambiente não vai melhorar com discussões sem fundamento , então pára Ok?

Ele encolhe os ombros indiferente.Aí que vontade de dar um tapa!Ou fazer alguma coisa nesse estilo...Ele estava tão lindo dormindo! Aí acorda e vira um arrogante de novo...

ـــــ Tem algum jeito de sair daqui? ـــــ eu quero saber.

ـــــ É difícil..ou pela janela...se arranjarmos algo para lixar o fero...ou burlando a segurança.

ـــــ Nada mais fácil? ـــــ eu arrisco

ـــــ Não. Quer moleza? Senta no purê de abóbora! ـــــ ele diz  
Ficamos os dois nos olhando, até que eu não agüento e começo a rir.Em pouco tempo, o Malfoy me acompanha, e estamos os dois às gargalhadas, quando alguém do lado de fora bate na porta e grita:

ـــــ Silêncio!!!

Nós nos calamos, mas o clima de alegria fica no ar.  
Eu baixinho digo a ele:

ـــــ Muito ridículo essa história do purê!  
Ele me dá um sorriso breve

ـــــ Meu p...Lucius costumava falar assim, mas eu nunca levei a sério..porque tudo pra mim sempre foi muito fácil. E acho que estou pagando por todos esses anos de facilidade.Sabe, nada foi tão difícil pra mim: Você sabe quem...a Marca cinza...

ـــــ Marca cinza? ـــــ eu pergunto.

ـــــ É...são comensais que se alistam...ou são forçados pela família...comensais menores de idade! E que não possuem a Marca Negra, e sim uma Marca Cinza ـــــ ele explica.

ـــــ Mas isso é horrível!!Agora eles estão aceitando crianças?

Ele abaixa a cabeça e faz um OK com o polegar.  
E novamente , o silêncio começa a encher aquele lugar.  
A porta de repente se abre com um rangido.

Lucius Malfoy aparece. Ignorando a minha existência, ele vai em direção de Malfoy – filho.

ـــــ Draco, você mudou de opinião em relação à caçula Weasley...não mudou? Lembra do seu lema filho? Ralé é Ralé.e vai continuar sendo Ralé! Pessoas inferiores não são importante ..lembras?

ـــــ As opiniões mudam papai, mas quanto à Weasley, não, ela não mudou. 

Lucius estreita os olhos e sai batendo a porta.

Eu, incrédula, fico de boca aberta (literalmente) olhando para Malfoy.

ـــــ Eu não acredito nisso!! É você mesmo? Draco Malfoy? ـــــ eu falo

ـــــ É claro que sou eu sua burrinha!!

ـــــ Você tem duas personalidades?

Ele ignora minha pergunta.  
Eu me levanto, e olho através das grades da janela . Vejo o céu, e umas lojas em frente.  
Talvez, se eu gritar bem alto, alguém pode me escutar!!

ـــــ Nem tente gritar por ajuda ou algo parecido. ـــــ ele fala.

ـــــ Mas...porque? ـــــ eu pergunto ـــــ está tudo tão pertinho e ...

ـــــ É enfeitiçado. O mesmo feitiço do ministério da Magia.Só que lá, as janelas são interligadas...mostram o mesmo clima e coisa assim. Aqui, cada quarto mostra um clima diferente . Enquanto aqui faz sol, no quarto do lado pode estar nevando. ـــــ Ele diz.

ـــــ Anh tá... ـــــ minha animação foi por água a baixo.

A fechadura começa a ser aberta. E se virem que estou sem a venda? O Malfoy pai não percebeu...mas e se a pessoa que entrar agora perceber?

Draco, pensando o mesmo que eu , se levanta, me empurra "suavemente" para o canto da parede, e fica na minha frente tampando meu rosto com aqueles ombros musculosos e ...GINA! O que está havendo com você?? Ele é um Malfoy!!Mal-foy!!!

E você tem namorado..(que me vê menos do que minha tia-avó...e me trata como se eu fosse um bebezinho)..mas ainda sim é meu namorado!

Ok...não vou mais reparar...vou tentar não reparar mais em tudo que Draco...Draco Malfoy tem de bom!

Pela porta de ferro, sai uma mulher de aspecto doentio.

Com olhos grandes e pretos, e um cabelo comprido e ainda mais negro que os olhos, contrastando com a pele super pálida.

Ela olha na minha direção , e eu agarro a mão do Malfoy , que ao perceber meu gesto, automaticamente envolve minha mão com a dele e dá um aperto, como se dizendo "Vai ficar tudo bem".

Com esse gesto dele, eu me sinto bem mais aliviada e protegida.

Dou um suspiro de alívio e apóio a minha cabeça contra as costas de Draco , ao ver que a mulher só deixou um prato e foi embora.

Mesmo com só nós dois novamente , naquele lugar , continuamos parados daquele jeito.

Agora , Draco acariciava minha mão com o polegar..  
E ainda estamos assim, quando ele diz:

ـــــ Você vai ficar bem...nós dois vamos.

Eu fecho os olhos e abraço Draco por trás.

Nunca pensei que fosse fazer isso...mas agora , nós só temos um ao  
outro...e estou, literalmente , de mãos atadas à um Malfoy.


	5. Dúvidas e certeza!

Capítulo 5 : Dúvidas... e certeza!

Narrador: Harry Potter.

Eu andava de um lado para o outro. Não conseguia parar. "Porque eu fui deixá-la? " pensava a consciência pesada. "Mas você não a estava deixando. Ela disse que queria ficar só mais um pouco." Replicava a consciência limpa.

ــــVocê pode parar um segundo? Assim eu estou ficando mais nervosa ainda Harry!!ــــpede Hermione.

Eu sento ao lado dela.Me curvo e coloco as mãos sobre o rosto.Mione chega mais perto e começa a mexer em meu cabelo.

ــــEu sei no que você está pensando Harry...e não , não foi sua culpa! Ninguém entrou aqui na nova Sede...então , concluímos que Gina saiu por ela mesma. eu viro o rosto pra ela com a expressão de : isso não me animou muito!

Mione morde o lábio inferior e continua:

ــــTodos estão procurando...ela vai ficar bem!

ــــCorreção...todos estão procurando, menos o Harry aqui!!!

ــــÉ para sua segurança e... ــــela para de falar assim que eu a encaro.

Isso é o bom de ter a Mione junto comigo.Ela me entende, só pelo olhar!As vezes eu penso que ela me entende melhor do que eu mesmo.

Agora , ela acabou de compreender que eu não gosto dessa segurança toda.  
Hogwarts era segura..não era? Pois vejam como ela está agora!  
Ficamos os dois em silêncio um bom tempo... A única coisa que se ouvia , era o relógio da toca ,batendo (que a Sra Weasley disse que não ficava sem , então trouxeram para a nova Sede.)  
De repente , um Rony ofegante entra na cozinha.Eu me levanto e pergunto:

ــــE aí? Cadê ela? ــــ Rony olha pra mim, de mim pra Mione...e pra mim novamente, Até que baixa a cabeça e faz um sinal negativo com a cabeça.

ــــNão...isso não pode estar acontecendo...Não Pode!!ــــUma lágrima involuntária já saía do meu olho. A limpo correndo e sem dirigir palavra à Rony e nem à Mione, subo as escadas e fecho a porta. A última coisa que escuto é Hermione dizendo: "Deixa ...ele precisa ficar sozinho agora", e Rony retrucando: "isso é atitude de namorado?Ficar de babaquice? Ele tinha que ser forte...já não basta minha mãe...chorando até agora...O irmão sou eu!!"

Tá legal...essa do irmão eu não entendi!

Pensando bem, acho que entendi sim...

O Rony, que devia estar se lamentando , está sendo forte...e eu , ao invés de dar apoio a família Weasley , e até a Hermione , que é muito amiga da Gina, estou agindo como um fraco!

'Mais uma vez a culpa é minha...porque isso acontece? As pessoas de quem eu gosto demais...são tiradas de mim...Ao pensar em Rony e Mione longe de mim, já fico com náuseas...ou será que a náusea parte da idéia dos dois se beijando na cozinha?'

Eu sempre dei a maior força para os dois ficarem juntos...o fato é: A Mione , eu protejo demais...porque... o Rony não iria proteger direito!

A Gina, eu não protejo ...porque...ela tem família, e não gosta de se sentir protegida...ou gosta??

Pensamentos voam pela minha cabeça.. eu nunca perguntei esse tipo de coisa pra Gina...eu e Gina nunca conversamos sobre essas coisas!! A gente se gostava...e tirando os beijos...nós só fazíamos coisas de amigo!!!

Essa verdade me chocou:

Eu nunca vi a Gina como namorada !! Ela é a irmã do meu melhor amigo...e eu gosto dela demais...como...amiga!

O fato de estar chateado, não se ligava ao pensamento :  
" eu vou morrer porquê o amor da minha vida está sumido..." e sim: " a minha amiga que eu adoro demais está sumida...e a culpa é minha!"

Eu caio de costas na cama.

Foi o mesmo sentimento horrível...de quando o Rony foi atacado pelo meu padrinho no terciro ano..

Foi o mesmo sentimento de quando a Mione , no ministério, foi atingida..  
Não foi?? Não!! Tudo na minha cabeça é duvida agora e...

ــــHarry, abre a porta... ــــ Rony pede  
"Eu acabei de descobrir que não amo a sua irmã...eu não vou abrir a porta!"

É claro que não vou falar isso pra ele...pelo menos, não agora.

Ainda de olhos de olhos fechados, eu sinto o final da cama afundar um pouco, e um cheiro de perfume de bebê.

ــــComo você entrou?ــــ pergunto eu

ــــVocê não trancou a portaــــ responde Hermione

ــــE o Rony?ــــpergunto novamente

ــــFoi lá pra baixo. Ele cansou sabe..disse que namorados não podem ser assim e que é nessas horas que se mostra o quanto é forte e tal...

ــــEle está certo!ــــ digo

ــــMas isso é só um momento..você pode mostrar o quanto é forte num outro dia...

ــــEu não estou falando disso...estou falando sobre namorados não serem assim...

ــــAh Harry...nada a ver...cada namoro é de um jeito...

ــــMas você e o Rony ...se algo acontecesse..vocês não agiriam assim!

ــــMas eu e o Rony...não somos namorados!

ــــAh Mione...não vem não! E continuando, se você sumisse, o Rony não iria ficar parado que nem eu...sem fazer nada!

ــــObvio que não...você iria estar com ele, e não o deixaria ficar sem fazer nada!

De novo minha cabeça ficou cheia de perguntas:  
"Se a Mione tivesse desaparecido, eu não iria me deixar ficar parado em casa, só por segurança...a essas horas, eu estaria na rua , procurando! Mas se eu faria isso pela Mione, porque não estou fazendo isso pela Gina, que é minha amiga também??  
Eu me preocupo muito mais com a Mione do que com a Gina...mas será que eu amo a Mione mais do que só como amiga?Só tinha um jeito de descobrir.

ــــMione...posso fazer uma coisa?ــــeu pergunto

ــــPode Harry!ــــ E assim que ela responde, eu a beijo. Primeiro, ela não faz nada...está muito surpresa para fazer algo...

Depois, ela começa a corresponder ao beijo.

( Narração de Hermione)

Eu não acredito...ele está me beijando...isso realmente está embaralhando a minha cabeça!!

Nos primeiros quatro anos de Hogwarts, ele era a paixão da minha vida...quando vi que ele só queria amizade, eu tentei desencanar.

Fiquei com o Victor... e estou tentando dar uma chance pro Rony! Porque ele gosta de mim...estão vai que eu começo a gostar dele também?  
Agora o Harry vem com essa onda de beijo? E olha que a Gina está sumida a pouco tempo!

Eu paro o beijo. Primeiro eu olho o Harry com um ar de surpresa...depois passo para confusão...que cá entre nós, é exatamente o que estou sentindo agora.

Depois , eu penso melhor..e recomeço o beijo. Afinal, desperdiçar um momento assim?

Ai !!! QUE HORROR HERMIONE GRANGER!!

A Gina é sua amiga...e o Harry também...bom...pelo menos ele era!

Eu paro o beijo de novo.Encaro Harry , ele vira a cabeça pro outro lado, e sem me olhar nos olhos, pede:

ــــMione...desculpa...eu não sei o que me deu...eu ...eu..

Eu me levanto e bato a porta ao sair.

O que ele quer de mim afinal?   
Mione, agora , além de boa amiga, companheira de estudos, companheira de lutas...agora vai virar namorada sobressalente? Uma some e tem a outra?  
Péra lá! Paciência tem limite!!  
Mas ele beija tão bem...e me protege sempre que eu preciso!  
Ahhh...o Bichento também faz isso !  
Beijar bem?  
Não...isso não né!!Eu to falando da parte de me proteger quando eu preciso...

ــــMione...ــــé o Rony que acabou de entrar no meu quarto.

Eu enxugo as lágrimas correndo, mas não adianta muito.  
Rony senta do meu lado e pergunta:

Que houve entre você e o Harry ??

ــــNada...coisa boba...

ــــMe conta Mi...ــــRony insiste.

ــــÉ que ele confundiu umas coisas...tá com saudades da sua irmã...ــــEu falo.

'Dos beijos da sua irmã eu acho!'. Ai ...por Merlin! Eu não falei isso em voz alta...me diz que eu não falei isso em voz alta

ــــComo assim dos beijos da minha...ELE te beijou?????ــــRony pergunta exaltado.

Eu não respondo nada.

Rony dá um suspiro e diz:

ــــVocê ainda gosta dele, é?

Eu viro a cabeça rapidamente para Rony

ــــComo...quando...como!?

Desde o segundo ano eu meio que estava percebendo algo...mas no quarto..tava meio na cara!Você falava o tempo todo no Harry ...com o Krum...não é a toa que o cara foi tirar satisfação!...

ــــMas eu não fazia isso! ــــeu replico. Rony me olha de volta com um olhar acusador.

ــــTá..talvez um pouquinho...ــــeu revelo.

ــــAiaia...ــــRony suspira e fala:

ــــNão é nada fácil para mim..., dizer isso pra você Mi...até porque, você já sabe o que eu sinto...em relação à você..mas...o Harry não te beijou só por te beijar...na minha opinião...e as coisas com a minha irmã...sei lá...durante a festa eles estavam bem e tudo...mas , digamos..a relação diária andava..meio fria.Se eu fosse você, eu voltava naquele quarto e conversava sério com o Harry.

Eu dou um meio sorriso, um beijo na bochecha de Rony, e vou fazer exatamente o que ele falou:

Vou voltar naquele quarto, e conversar. N.a: Bom , talvez não só conversar...

Eu bato na porta:

ــــHarry? ــــ Ninguém responde. Então eu entro . Não tem ninguém no quarto. Então, para meu desespero...

Aparece um Harry recém banhado, só com uma calça de malha, enxugando os cabelos negros com uma toalha. E nesse mesmo instante, o sol entra pela janela., iluminando o quarto.  
Sério, parece coisa de filme! Eu sempre assistia filmes nas sextas feiras, com meus pais. Um, tinha uma cena, parecida com essa que estou vendo agora.

O garoto do filme era tão lindo, que tinha um efeito especial ...quando o tal garoto aparecia, tudo brilhava.  
É essa mesma cena..em versão real...e remasterizada ( N.A: p )

Perdida em meus pensamentos, nem vejo que Harry já colocou uma camisa  
(N.A: DROGA! )e está me chamando:

ــــMione...ــــele fica estalando os dedos na frente do meu rosto ــــ Êii!

ــــAnh? Pode falar! ــــ eu respondo eficiente

ــــFoi você que entrou aqui...esqueceu? Então...quem tem algo pra falar é você Mione! ــــ ele replica.

ــــEu sei! É ...bom...eu...é...eu queria saber o que foi aquilo que aconteceu há pouco . Cê sabe...entre a gente...

ــــEu te beijei...e você me beijou depois!ــــ ele fala simplesmente. ( N.A. O )

ــــAnh...então foi só isso...um beijo ...e acabou?

ــــSim!ــــele fala. Ah...já vou chorar...to sentindo! ــــ Quer dizer...Não! Claro que não Mione!!

"Ai...por Merlin...você pode se decidir?" eu penso.

ــــEu...estou confuso! E me sentindo culpado... ــــ Ele por fim diz, e me encara. Com meus olhos, peço para ele continuar a falar.

ــــPorque nesse momento tão ruim... ele continua após meu pedido.

Isso é o bom de ter o Harry junto comigo. Ele me entende...só pelo olhar!  
Mas..péra aí...é impressão ou ele chegou mais perto?

ــــEu descobri... "sério...agora ele está a 5 centímetros do meu rosto!!"

ــــQue não gosto da Gina... "2 centímetros!"

Com a mesma intensidade com que gosto de você!Ele fala isso, e a nossa distância se torna nula...

E dessa vez, eu nem vou pensar em parar o beijo..


	6. Eu posso amar meu seqüestrador?

N.a: Sei que demorei SÉCULOS...mas to aqui de novoo!!!

\o

E postei 2 caps p todo mundo ficar feliz!!!!

Daqui a dois dias tem mais um caaap!!!

a.a

6to: Eu posso amar meu seqüestrador?

Eu e Malfoy ficamos daquele jeito( N.A: jeito descrito no final do cap.4 , só pra informar ) por bastante tempo. E teríamos continuado até nossas pernas começarem a doer, mas a porta, que nunca para de se abrir e fechar, com seus ruídos agonizantes, se abre mais uma vez.

A mesma mulher de agora a pouco aparece, pega o prato intocado e o leva com ela.

ــــNossa...ela veio tão rápido pegar a comida de volta!

ــــÉ uma medida de segurança...para não podermos usar o prato onde está a comida para nada! E você reparou que eles não dão talheres?

ــــNão reparei...

Ninguém diz nada...quer dizer, até eu perguntar:

ــــVamos fazer algo?

ــــNesse lugar divertidíssimo?ــــ ele responde (N.A: com aquela cara de ¬¬ )

ــــPodemos cantar!! Que acha? ــــele me ignora. Então eu começo a cantar sozinha...

ــــDouble, double toil and trouble

E continuo a cantar, mas ao olhar para o Malfoy –eu achei que ele iria estar achando a maior graça- ele está com a cabeça baixa.

ــــVocê não vai começar a chorar, né??ــــeu pergunto e sento ao lado dele.

ــــNão.ــــ ele responde, dá um meio sorriso e continua ــــ já me basta você...mas só podia...a bebezinha Weasley...

ــــ Há...mas eu fico tristes por coisas sérias, não por ouvir músicas cantadas em Hog... ــــoooppps... como eu pude ser tão insensível??Como eu não pensei nisso antes? Ai...eu e minha boca grande...Ele está triste porque aquela música era cantada em Hogwarts!

E o silêncio reina.

ــــA culpa foi toda minha sabe? ele desabafa às vezes eu penso que meu pai está certo...Eu sou um fraco! Ninguém está se beneficiando com essa guerra...ninguém!

ــــEu estou! ــــ"estou? Estou??" ــــSe essa guerra não tivesse acontecido...

"Gina...ah Gina... o quê você está dizedo?? Gina...o que você vai dizer?"

ــــEu não teria conhecido esse seu lado bom...

"Por favor...usa o sobrenome...o SOBRENOME!!"

ــــDraco.ــــeu finalizo.

Eu apóio a cabeça no ombro dele, e ele coloca a mão na minha cintura e me puxa mais pra perto.

Ele beija o topo da minha cabeça, e respira a fragrância dos meus cabelos.  
O momento de impedir o beijo que virá..é agora Gina Weasley!  
Mas quem disse que eu quero impedir alguma coisa?  
E o Harry??  
Ah...o Harry e seus problemas que se explodam!!!

Viro a cabeça na direção dele. Ele começa a beijar levemente meus lábios fechados...

Eu não respondia mais por mim mesma, e quando me dei conta, Draco Malfoy e eu ,nos beijávamos , apaixonadamente.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos nos beijando, nos acariciando...e também conversando, sobre quando éramos pequenos, e sobre Hogwarts. Mas nenhum dos dois sequer comentou sobre as rixas que tivemos.

Naquele momento, nós esquecemos nossos sobrenomes.Ele era apenas o meu Draco, e ele só me chamava de Gina.

ــــGina...que queria ficar aproveitando o agora. Mas não posso.Temos que achar um jeito de sair de sair daqui.

ــــMas nós já conversamos sobre isso...é super difícil sair daqui...praticamente impossível!

ــــNão...eu acabei de pensar em algo.ــــ ele diz isso , me encara (N.A :como se fosse muito difícil... já que eles estavam tãããão longe sabe? ) e completa: ــــ do jeito que meu pai é, não falou a ninguém que estou aqui...por vontade própria..

ــــMas do mesmo jeito...isso é só uma hipóteseee.. e se ele tiver falado?/

ــــNão falou.Tenho certeza.Ele pode arriscar a minha vida , mas não a idéia de que me criou para um dia me ver ajudando um weasley.

ــــEntão...você pode sair por aí...e ninguém vai desconfiar??  
Ele faz que sim com a cabeça  
Eu já ia me levantar , toda animada , quando uma mulher linda, com os cabelos, se é que isso é possível, mais claros do que os do Malfoy, entra.

ــــFilhinho ــــela sussurra

ــــMamãe!ــــDraco diz isso e se levanta, A mulher chega mais perto e abraça Draco.

ــــMeu bebê...Seu pai me contou sobre seu comportamento filho.Eu quero que você saia daqui e vá pedir perdão à seu pai.Agora!

ــــIsso não quero...e nem posso fazer.ــــDiz Draco , seco,que se solta dos braços da mãe, e se afasta.

ــــDraco..não faça isso se tornar mais complicado do que já é! É uma atitude que você pode qualificar como nobre...mas pra seu pai...e..bem..e para mim, isso significa problema!Eu não quero você morto Draco!Eu não escolhi ter um filho, para ele ser morto!  
Está me entendendo Draco?Me ouviu bem?Narcisa nesse momento já está ficando exaltada.

ــــEu não vou morrer mamãe.Pode ter certeza disso!

ــــCerteza?Eu não tenho mais certeza de nada Draco.A única certeza que eu  
tenho, é a de que quero você vivo!!

Draco começa a se interessar demais pela parede descascada ao seu lado.Narcissa pega seu rosto, o e o vira em direção à ela.

ــــFilhoــــ ela suplica.por favor...Reconsidere!

Ela agarra a mão dele, e coloca toda sua força na ação de puxar o filho em direção à saída.

Mas toda essa força é inútil, pois Draco resiste aos apelos da mãe;

Ela finalmente desiste e olha para ele. E em seus olhos marejados, só nos restava esperar pela lágrima que iria cair.Mas ela não cai.

Narcisa fecha os olhos, e quando os abre novamente, parece que nada aconteceu.  
E de costas e cabeça erguida,com o mesmo jeito altivo com que entrou...ela deixa o aposento.

Ele dá um suspiro e coloca as mãos na cabeça.Assim que destapa o rosto, me encara e pergunta:

ــــO que eu vou fazer?

ــــVocê vai ficar bem!!ــــeu tento animar.

Ele ri e fala:

ــــIsso eu sei...o problema todo aqui é você..e como TE tirar daqui.

Eu estou ouvindo direito? Draco Malfoy pensando nos outros?Ele está realmente diferente!

Meus pensamentos são cortados por pisadas fortes entrando "quarto" adentro.

Tudo acontece muito rápido.

Dois homens entraram , colocaram uma sacola preta na cabeça de Draco,deram três socos nele , e dois em mim.Eu caí, contra a parede, depois dos golpe, e tentei resistir ao desmaio...mas não deu, e a última coisa que vi, foi Draco ser levado pelos dois homens.  
Abri novamente os olhos , e ao ver a sala vazia , me desespero.

'Para onde esses homens o levaram? Onde ele está?Eu quero ele aqui comigo!'

Quando eu cheguei ali, me sentia só, fraca, e ele..mesmo com o jeito arrogante e prepotente típico dos Malfoy,consegui transmitir tranqüilidade e segurança.

O beijo dele me deixou protegida, e com ânsia de estar em um lugar melhor e mais bonito..para aproveitar mais!

E agora, todo o conforto e segurança ...foi tudo tirado de mim...  
Eu estava sozinha...dentro de um calabouço frio e escuro.

"Onde estava o Malfoy? Para onde o levaram?"  
Eu me perguntava novamente.

'Draco' eu suplico para os céus baixinho 'Draco , eu preciso de você aqui!'

Começo a chorar de novo.

Dou pequenos socos na porta.

Draco ــــ bato ritmamente na porta. Pam, pam...ــــ Draco!

Minhas mãos saem da porta e cobrem meu rosto. Me apóio na porta.

ــــPor favor...volta!ــــeu continuo a suplicar baixinho.

E só depois de muito tempo, quando minhas esperanças já tinham quase ido embora...minhas lágrimas já haviam secado...e eu imaginava que coisas horríveis haviam acontecido com Malfoy...é que a porta se abre violentamente e um corpo é jogado dentro da "sala".

Eu arregalo os olhos, e vou correndo em direção ao corpo inerte.

ــــMalfoy? Ah meu Merlin!Pego a cabeça dele , e coloco no meu colo.Draco,Draco! Me responde!Por favor! Draco...não morre! Você não pode morrer!!!

Ele faz uma careta e diz baixinho...tão baixo que tenho que me abaixar ao máximo para conseguir escuta-lo.

ــــEu já disse que não vou morrer!ــــE tenta se levantar o estúpido...a tentativa é um fracasso..ele dá um gemido, e volta a se apoiar em meu colo.

ــــAi seu idiota! Fica quieto aí!

Mas ele só se dá por satisfeito depois de mais 3 tentativas frustradas.

E já ia tentar outra vez...mas dessa vez, eu o impedi!O forcei a ficar deitado, e ele, por fim cedeu.

A mesma situação que ocorreu pela manhã, estava acontecendo agora, só que dessa vez, era ele quem estava deitado.

"Realmente, de olhos e boca fechada ...ele fica beeem mais lindo!!"

Eu só fico admirando-o um bom tempo, e nesse meio tempo também penso umas coisas...porque não estou sentindo falta do Harry?Afinal..eu só pensei nele uma vez...ANTES DE BEIJAR O MALFOY!!!! (N.A: O.o )

Será que eu amo o Malfoy?

Nããão...concerteza não!!

Será mesmo?

Se você me perguntasse há umas duas semanas atrás: Você poderia amar quem te seqüestrasse??  
Eu responderia... é obvio que não!

Mas naquele momento...não era eu quem estava pensando nada...era meu coração que colocava palavras na minha boca...ele só estava expressando o que eu queria realmente falar naquele momento..

ــــ Ei loirinho..ــــEu digo

ــــFala ruiva!

ــــEu te amo.ــــfalo simplesmente...

Eu sei, eu sei...Foi maluco, foi esquisito...foi repentino...e por último, foi maravilhoso...quando eu ouvi da boca dele um:

ــــEu também te amo.

E agora, se você me perguntasse: Você poderia amar seu seqüestrador?  
Eu podia.


	7. Planos

N.A: Boom...gnteee...mais uma vez..desculpa pela demoraaa...mas...boomm..o cap tah akiii...  
Vlw ao meu primoo...Daniel...q leu a minha fiic...msmu num gostando de ler ndaaa!!!!!  
Vlw p tdo mundo q me deu vontade de escreveeeer!!!!!!

...fikem c o capitulooo...q eu ameei...e achei bem engraçaduuuu  
p  
Amo v6...comentem!!!

Capítulo 7 – Planos

Narração de Harry Potter.

Depois daquele beijo, Mione e eu meio que estabelecemos uma amizade meio colorida...ok..BEEEM colorida!  
Mas com a exceção de Rony, ninguém mais sabe do nosso suposto namoro.  
Infelizmente, nem tudo são flores (N.A: Nossa...de onde eu tirei essa expressão??) e Gina ainda não foi encontrada...mas os aurores aqui da Ordem estão se empenhando em achar pistas.  
Cinco dias se passaram desde o desaparecimento dela, e tememos pelo seu bem estar!  
Toc Toc...

ــــHarry??

ــــEntra Mi...ــــeu falo

Ela faz o que eu disse, e fica ao meu lado.

ــــEm que você estava pensando?ــــela me pergunta.

ــــNa Gina.

Unh...ela dá um muxoxo.  
Eu pego o rosto dela, viro pra mim e digo:

ــــE em nós também!

ــــEla me dá um sorriso e um selinho em seguida.

ــــSó um beijinho de nada?É isso que eu ganho?ــــreclamo ironicamente.

ــــNao merece muito mais que isso Sr.Potter!ــــela retruca.

ــــTem certeza?ــــeu chego mais perto , e fico respirando colado a face dela.

ــــAcho que na...

ــــHarry!Mione!ــــRony entra com desespero no quarto.

Me separo rapidamente de Mione , e dou uma olhada em Rony, que está com o rosto abaixado, e vermelho.

ــــEu ainda não me acostumei com isso ...entre vocês...bem...isso! Desculpe.ــــele pronuncia baixo, como se estivesse em transe.Entao, de repente, com o desespero inicial, ele anuncia:

ــــMinha irmã!

ــــQue aconteceu com ela Rony?ــــHermione questiona aflita.

ــــEles andaram procurando ...e acharam pistas..e com essas pistas, onde a Gina poderá estar...quer dizer...pra onde a levaram.

ــــQue mais disseram Rony?ــــeu pergunto.

ــــNao muito mais que isso...ela deve estar perto da praça central de Londres...foi isso que deu pra escutar...

ــــJá é alguma coisa.ــــeu digo firme.

ــــNao é só alguma coisa...eles devem saber muito mais!!ــــHermione avisa.

ــــEu sei.Já é alguma coisa para nós começarmos...nao estou falando deles.

Dois olhares penetrantes recaem sobre mim.  
Rony meio (N.A: Meio?) abobado, tenta compreender melhor:

ــــIsso quer dizer que ..que nós...eu, você e mione...?

ــــHarry , você não deve sair! É perigoso!ــــMione retruca.

ــــEu vou...nao importa o que vocês digam.

Hermione já vai falar de novo, mas Rony a interrompe:

ــــEu digo...que vou!!!

Eu e Rony olhamos pra Mione, que nos olha de volta, reprovadora, mas por fim encolhe os ombros, suspira e anuncia:

ــــContem comigo.

Narração de Draco Malfoy.

Não vou dizer que foi maravilhoso o tempo que estamos passando agora..mas junto com ela , tudo se tornou mais agradável, e posso até definir como prazeroso.

Nunca pensei em me apaixonar por alguém...ainda mais por uma Weasley pobretona...mas tudo muda não é mesmo?

E assim que respondi 'eu te amo também' pra ela, percebi que foi a frase mais sincera que disse, de uns tempos pra cá.  
E com ela, não preciso fingir nada.Se estou triste, ela sorri pra mim; se estou com medo, ela me abraça.E se me sinto sozinho, ela se faz presente...e me beija.

Ela está se mexendo em meus braços...em geral dormimos assim, abraçados.

Ela arregala seus lindos olhos azuis pra mim e fala docemente:

ــــBom dia, flor do dia! (N.a: P )

Eu dou uma gargalhada.

Gina...Ela é tão linda..tao pura..e não é justo deixa-la aqui sozinha, nesse lugar horroroso!  
Tenho que arranjar um jeito de sair daqui. E rápido.

Narração de Harry Potter.

ــــAnda logo Mione!ــــRony adverte.

ــــEsperem!ــــela diz, e rapidamente se junta a nós dois.ــــÉ que é meio insensato...sair e não deixar um bilhetinho!

ــــAh Mione..que bilhetinho o quê!? Que você quer que a gente escreva?!  
"Mamãe, ou Sra.Weasley...como preferir,  
Fomos salvar a Gina dos Comensais da Morte e se a gente encontrar Você sabe quem no caminho..talvez a gente acabe com ele..e...há...se a gente não demorar...talvez a gente volte pra jantar.  
Com carinho, Rony, Harry e Hermione.''  
Tipo isso?

Ela dá um muxoxo e fala baixo:

ــــMais ou menos isso...humpf!

ــــPois ela iria se tranquilizar einh?ــــRony debocha.

ــــMeus pais se tranqüilizariam!

ــــVoces dois...parem de brigar ok??ــــeu peço.  
ــــEntrelaço minha mão na de Mione, que a aperta um pouco, e depois afrouxa o aperto.

Finalmente, a porta da nova sede se abre, e uma Londres nublada nos encara.

Narração de Draco Malfoy.

Pensei em mil maneiras de sair desse lugar...mas todas tem alguma falha...ou grande chance de dar errado.

"Droga!"eu grito em pensamento. "Algum jeito deve existir.Tem que existir."  
Dou três murros na parede, irritado, e, inexplicavelmente, a parede começa a tremer.

ــــQue está acontecendo Draco?ــــGina me pergunta assustada, e gruda na parede oposta.

Eu fico em pé ao lado dela e pronuncio baixo:

ــــEu não sei!

E como começou, inexplicavelmente, o tremor um ruído quase inaudível, a parede começa a abrir. É...é verdade!

Gina, de olhos arregalados, dá um passo a frente e continua andando até chegar a outra sala.

ــــTem uma escada aqui Draco!!!ــــGina grita esganiçada pra mim.

Dou um sorriso e exclamo:

ــــQue idiotas!

Gina olha de volta pra mim, confusa e pergunta:

ــــQuem é idiota Draco?

ــــEles!ــــdigo

Gina ainda confusa, continua:

ــــEles quem, Draco?

ــــEles! Prenderam a gente numa sala com passagem secreta!ــــrespondo.

ــــIsso é sério?ــــela ainda pergunta não acreditando.

ــــÉ!Muito sério!ــــeu exclamo feliz.  
Passos rápidos vindo do lado de fora nos impedem de continuar a festejar.

Esses passos muito próximos indicam perigo.

Rapidamente, como os passos, eu tiro Gina da "sala acoplada" a nossa, a empurro contra a parede oposta, fecho a porta secreta e vou em direção a parede que tem a minúscula janela.

Um homem de ombros largos, bem corpulento, abre a porta e nos olha, desafiador.

"Por alguns segundos não fomos pegos"eu penso. "Se não fosse por esses segundos, o homem veria a outra sala, e a parede aberta!Mas felizmente, agora ele só está vendo dois prisioneiros: uma garota com vestido de festa, ajoelhada perto da parede, parecendo indignada; e um prisioneiro, olhando o céu nublado, e por incrível, estranho...e diferente que pareça, muito real."

"Coitados"pensa o homem.Depois repensa um pouco e admite pra si mesmo:

"Coitados droga nenhuma! Eu adoro ver as pessoas assim!!!" e com uma gargalhada de satisfação, o homem sai do aposento, e um barulho de porta sendo trancada é ouvido.

ــــEssa foi por pouco!ــــDou um suspiro de alivio.

ــــÉ...mas você não precisava ter me jogado daquele jeito!!!ــــGina reclama.

Eu reviro os olhos.

ــــEu acabei de nos salvar sabia?

Ela me olha com uma cara de: e daí?  
Dou um tapa em minha cara e somente um pensamento passa pela minha cabeça:

ــــMulheres!!!

Centro de Londres, alguma hora da manhä.

Narração da autoraaaa...beeem...eu!

ــــTemos que procurar algum lugar bem sombrio!Rony diz.

ــــClaro que não Ronald!!!!!Seria meio óbvio que montarem um esconderijo pra pessoas sombrias...em um ...lugar sombrio!ــــCorrige Mione.ــــEu acho que eles devem estar em um lugar bem branco e que aparente ser calmo porq...

ــــOlhem!Harry grita e aponta para o décimo primeiro andar de um prédio.

Ron e Hermione olham , e arregalaram os olhos ao reconhecerem a pessoa olhando fixamente para as pessoas que passavam.

Sei que pode parecer impossível ver e reconhecer alguém em um andar tão longe do solo, mas somente um garoto tinha cabelos tão claros que chegavam a ser brancos...Draco Malfoy.E se eles sabiam onde estava Draco...eles saberiam onde estava Gina.

ــــHarry!Aquele é o Draco Malfoy!ــــHermione guincha.

Harry não responde.Ele está com a testa franzida.

"Asilo para terceira idade South London" Harry lê em voz alta os dizeres na placa localizada no andar térreo do prédio em que eles viram Draco.

ــــQue belo lugar para se esconderem!ــــele completa, incrédulo.

ــــMas como nós vamos entrar lá?ــــPergunta Rony.

ــــA gente pode...ver se eles tem uma vaga para nosso querido e estimado avô...que está muito doente...ــــdiz Hermione

ــــMas nosso avô não está doen...Ahhnn!!!!!ــــRony entende.

Harry chega mais perto de mione e dá um beijo estalado nela, para depois dizer:

ــــEu tenho orgulho de te chamar de minha , sabia?

ــــUnh...na verdade...eu sabia sim!ــــMione responde com um sorriso maroto.

Rony dá um sorrisinho de graça e diz:

ــــEu tô indo lá...

ــــMas Rony...ــــHermione começa cê vai sozinho?

ــــSim...nao é possível um avô só ter três netos tão diferentes...

ــــVocê está certo Rony..te esperamos aqui então.ــــHarry fala decidido.

Rony já ia andando em direção ao "asilo", Harry deseja:

ــــEi Rony...ــــeste olha pra trásــــ.Boa Sorte...se precisar...

Rony acena com a cabeça e continua andando.

Depois de meia hora..ou um pouco menos, um certo ruivo vêm andando em direção de um casal de adolescentes.

ــــE aí? Que descobriu?ــــ Pergunta Hermione aflita

ــــSinceramente...nao muita coisa...parece um asilo..e só..mas eu reparei, que um dos quartos não foi aberto para visitação. Eu perguntei: "E aquele quarto?" e a moça respondeu: "Que quarto?"

Os três amigos se olham intrigados.

Harry fica com a testa franzida novamente por um tempo e por fim diz:

( N.A: um pouquinhozinho de suspense não faz mal pra ninguém né????)

Narração de Draco Malfoy

Despistar o carcereiro era a finalidade de ficar olhando pela janela...mas a visão do lado de fora estava estranhamente real! E no instante em que vi três adolescentes , que eu conheci nos tempos de Hogwarts, soube que a visão do lado de fora era extremamente real!

ــــSeu irmão está vindo.ــــeu digo para Gina

ــــQue?!ــــela exclamaــــComo?

ــــAcho que o tremor que aconteceu antes de abrir a tal passagem secreta fez o feitiço desaparecer nessa sala! E acho que seu irmão me viu.

ــــIsso é ótimo!

ــــEu disse que acho. É bom não contarmos com eles...unh..ele para vir te salvar.

Gina abaixa a cabeça e dá um muxoxo antes de falar:

ــــVocê ainda acha que seu pai não contou pra ninguém que você está aqui por vontade própria?

ــــEstou contando com isso. eu respondo.

Narração de Gina Weasley

Ele começa a apalpar a parede, que se abriu. Que ele está tentando fazer?

De repente, ele faz uma cara de que lembrou de algo, então ele dá três socos na parede , e dessa vez ela se abre, silenciosamente.

Sorrio para ele, que sorri de volta pra mim. Ele anda em minha direção, e quando está bem perto de mim, me beija.

Ele me solta, e entra na outra sala e desce as escadas.Depois de um tempo, eu começo a me preocupar.Será que algo aconteceu com ele?Mas minha preocupação some quando ele entra pelo aposento , chega perto de mim, e me beija novamente.

Quando nos afastamos, ele fala:

(N.A: vocês já vão sabeeeeeer!!!!!!)

Narração...unh...da autora!!!

E mesmo em lugares diferentes, com personalidades diferentes, dois meninos de 17 anos falam ao mesmo tempo:

Ei...eu tenho um plano.


	8. Fuga!

Capítulo 8- Fuga

Narração de Harry Potter , 13:25

Contei detalhadamente para Rony e Hermione,o plano que se passava em minha cabeça.

Não tínhamos nada a perder,não é mesmo?

A quem estou querendo enganar?!É claro que tínhamos muito a perder, se algo desse errado.Mas já tínhamos saído da Sede...e já que começamos mais uma aventura, iríamos terminar.

A voz de Hermione está soando distante , enquanto eu viajo em meus pensamentos.

–(..) não é Harry?

–Unh?–eu pergunto–desculpa...não estava prestando atenção.

–Eu estava dizendo pro Rony , que o feitiço da desilusão não nos torna totalmente invisíveis.

–É...é isso mesmo.eu confirmo.

–Então como vamos entrar lá sem sermos vistos?–pergunta Rony.

–Do mesmo jeito que sempre fazemos.Usando a capa da invisibilidade.–respondo.

–Você trouxe?–Mione questiona impressionada.

–Bom...esse é o problema!–eu respondo , e dou um sorriso sem graça.

-//

Narração de Draco Malfoy, 13:25

–O que estamos esperando Malfoy?–Gina me pergunta aborrecida.

–Não seja burra!A mulher vai trazer o nosso almoço à uma e meia.Se sairmos antes disso, eles vão saber cedo demais da nossa fuga.

–Unh..–Gina compreende.–Então temos até as 16:00 ...que é a hora da visita do intervalo pra banheiro...antes de eles se darem conta de algo.

–Droga!–Eu grito.–Tinha me esquecido disso...desses intervalos pra usar o banheiro...

Ela chega mais perto, me olha profundamente e fala:

–A gente vai conseguir!É bastante tempo.

Eu desvio o olhar, e não respondo nada. "Eu não quero te prometer nada Gina...eu não posso te prometer nada...sabendo de como você pode se sentir decepcionada, se algo der errado."

Dou um selinho nela.

A porta se abre, e a mesma mulher de todo dia entra, deixa o nosso almoço no chão e vai embora.

Nós comemos, bebemos um pouco d'agua, e esperamos pelo reaparecimento da mulher, para levar o prato de volta.

A porta enfim se abre, e a mulher pega os recipientes vazios, e vai embora.

Ao ouvir a porta sendo trancada, anuncio:

–Quinze para as duas.–Abro a passagem secreta, e digo para Gina:

–Vamos.

Narração de Harry Potter, 13:45

–Bom...esse é o problema!eu respondo , e dou um sorriso sem graça.

–Está na Ordem?–Rony se exaspera–Como vamos fazer para...

–Elfos domésticos!–Hermione dá um gritinho, cortando Rony.

–Boa Mione!–Eu a apóio.

–Elfos Domésticos???Não é o Fale outra vez..né?

–Não é Fale!!!É F.A.L.E!!E não...não é isso...estou falando do ...–Hermione começa.

–Dobby!–eu completo.

Em meio segundo, Dobby aparece na nossa frente.

–Chamou ,Harry Potter, meu senhor?–Diz o elfo, fazendo uma grande reverência e depois dando um enorme sorriso para Harry.

–Chamei sim Dobby.Preciso de um favor...

–Agora não Harry!!!Ele está aqui..e trouxas podem vê-lo!!!–Hermione fala aflita.

–Para sua informação, senhorita "eu quero salvar os elfos mas eles **não **querem ser salvos" , elfos não podem ser vistos por pessoas não bruxas!–Rony informa.

–Unh...eu ...não..unh..não..sabia disso...Mione fala baixo, e visivilmente incomodada por não saber dessa informação.

–Há!!!–Rony exclama, como se tivesse ganhado na mega-bruxo .(N/a: KKKK...Ficou difícil de entender???Mega-Sena...Mega-Bruxo...!?? XO )

Eu reviro os olhos, achando a situação engraçada, e continuo a falar com Dobby:

–No meu quarto, na ordem , debaixo da cama, tem uma caixa..Dentro dessa caixa, tem uma capa.Eu quero que você pegue essa capa, e traga pra mim.E você está ...unh...eu não gosto de usar essa palavra...proibido, de dar explicações, pra quem quer que for.

–Já estou indo, Harry Potter, meu senhor!–Dobby exclama feliz, como se fazer aquilo, fosse a melhor coisa que ele faria na vida.E com um "paf" , ele some.

Uns dez minutos depois, ele já está de volta, com a capa na mão.

–Obrigado, Dobby!Obrigado mesmo!

–Foi um prazer...Harry Potter!Agora Dobby tem que voltar para seus afazeres!!–E com outro estampido, ele já está longe.

–Bom...o relógio de uma igreja bate 14:00.Eu me viro para Rony e Hermione e completo: –Vocês sabem o que fazer.

Narrração de Gina Weasley, 13:45.

–Vamos–ele me diz, e abre a passagem secreta.

Nós entramos, e colocamos a parede em seu lugar certo, depois de passarmos.

Dentro dessa outra sala, há uma espécie de alçapão, que quando abrimos, mostra uma escada que dá para outro cubículo, logo abaixo do que estamos.

Nós descemos a escada, e esperamos antes de abrir outra porta, pois pelo menos eu, estou ouvindo um monte de vozes do outro lado.

–Toma.–Draco estende para mim a venda que ele mesmo tirou.

–Pra quê? –Eu respondo ofendida.–Não vou colocar _**isso **_de novo.

–É o jeito mais fácil de despistar qualquer um.Uma coisa é levar uma prisioneira vendada, a arrastando para fora..a outra é sair por aí de mãos dadas e sorrindo.

Dou um suspiro e pego a venda.

"Ótimo" , eu penso. "Agora não vou ver nada até sair daqui. Mas pelo menos estou saindo." "Eu vou sair.Mas o Draco vai junto, não vai? Não vai??"

–Draco,– eu sussuro para ele.–quando a gente estiver lá fora, você vai junto comigo, não vai?

–Depois nós conversamos sobre isso.–ele responde seco.

–Não quero conversar depois. Quero conversar **agora **!!–eu falo alarmada.

"Se ele ficar...o que vai acontecer?"

–Weasley...agora NÃO! – ele insiste, desvia o olhar e encara a parede com um olhar triste, e pensativo.

"Daria tudo pra saber o que você está pensando Draco Malfoy.", eu digo para mim mesma.

Ele pisca, e me encara de novo.

–Não estou ouvindo mais vozes, coloca essa venda logo weasley!–ele fala seco e baixo.

–Espera antes quero fazer uma coisa!–Eu chego perto dele, que levanta uma das sobrancelhas loiras pra mim, como se perguntasse "o quê?".

Eu fico na ponta do pé, e o beijo.Ele logo segura minha cintura, e me puxa mais pra perto.

Nos beijamos até perdermos o fôlego, e nos separamos.

–Isso. –Eu respondo.

(N.A: Queee clichêêê!!!!!!!!! Hauahuhua é que eu sempre quis colocar isso numa história/fic minha! )

Ele me dá um sorrisinho, pega a venda da minha mão, e coloca com carinho em mim.

Me dá um último selinho,coloca minhas mãos pra trás, me prendendo e abre a porta, que não estava trancada, para nossa sorte, e saímos para um corredor frio e escuro.Eu sinto que Draco abriu uma porta, e nos conduziu para dentro dela. Ele solta minhas mãos, e fala:

–Pode levantar a venda.

Ao tirar a venda, pergunto:

–O que é esse lugar?

É um deposito de varinhas. Ele responde enquanto procura a sua em um baú.Depois de um tempãããão procurando, ele grita:

–Achei!!!!!!Ele vira pra mim,vitorioso com um sorriso presunçoso e com uma varinha preta, com uma cobra talhada por toda sua extensão, na mão.

–É assim que se faz!!!–ele diz pra mim.

Eu pego uma varinha qualquer no baú e pronuncio:

–Accio minha varinha!–E imediatamente uma varinha botina, com madeira avermelhada vem para minha mão livre.

Eu olho para Draco e digo:

–Pra quê existe magia??Ahhnn...é ASSIM que se faz!–e dou um grande sorriso pra ele.

Ele fica olhando pra mim com uma cara boba de :" porque eu não pensei nisso antes...ao invés de ficar procurando manualmente?"

–Vamos?–Eu digo e faço uma cara infantil de: Eu sou melhor do que vocêêêê!!!!

Ele passa por mim e puxa a venda que está no topo da minha cabeça, para baixo, e esta cobre meus olhos.

Ouvimos um sino de igreja bater duas horas.Depois da ultima badalada, ele fala em som zombeteiro:

–Vamos!

Ouço a porta abrir, e Draco pega minhas mãos , e as coloca pra trás novamente.

Assim que estamos no corredor, ouço passos rápidosvindo em nossa direção, e alguém gritar:

–Quem está ai?

Sinto Draco apontar a varinha Dele em direção a voz. Nós dois prendemos a respiração.

–Ah!–A voz suspira.Eu conheço essa voz!–É só você Drack!

"Drack?!Eu penso."Que droga de apelido é esse?"

–Oi Crabble!–ele cumprimenta um de seus "amigos" nos tempos de Hogwarts.

–Essa é a caçula Weasley?–ele caçoa

Pois é...me dá nojo até segura-la!!Se quiser ficar com a minha tarefa...Draco diz, solta minhas mãos e me dá um empurrãozinho até Crabble.

–Hahaha!Acho que não.Pode ficar !! Ew!Crabble fala...fala não, guincha, e me empurra de novo para Malfoy.

Draco prende minhas mãos.

–Então ta...vou seguindo o um caminho então..quanto antes me livrar disso, melhor!

–Hahahahahaha!Vai lá!–ele diz.

"Sua risada é igual a de uma hiena sabia?" eu digo pra ele...não em voz alta..mas quase!

Seguimos nosso caminho.Draco abre outra porta,e levanta minha venda.

–Temos que descer, eu vou primeiro.

Draco some da minha vista ao descer outro alçapão com escada.

–Tudo limpo!!–ele grita, não muito alto, é claro...–Pode descer!

Eu desço e ele olha pra mim.Quando ele vai começar a falar, eu o interrompo:

–Já sei...já sei... colocar a venda!

Ele me dá um meio sorriso,e eu coloco a venda , para então ele abrir a porta trancada com um "alorromora", e novamente damos para um corredor escuro.Quer dizer...para mim, é obvio que seria escuro, mesmo com janelas por todo lado!! Observação básica: eu estou vendada!

–Sem nada no corredor inteiro!–Draco comemora.

Andamos até Draco abrir outra porta.

E...adivinhemos...outro alçapão!!!!!!!

Eu tiro a venda e desço a escada.

"Oooooopps.."eu penso. "Duas portas!"

–Que fazemos **Drack**?–eu pergunto, zombando do apelido dele.

–Não sei...Ginevra.–ele responde, zombando também.

–Mas Ginevra não é apelido , lindinho!

–Pior ainda!!–ele ri da própria resposta.

–Há-há!–Eu digo, imitando uma risada bem sarcástica.

–Eu não tenho certeza se é pra direita ou esquerda...–ele fala.

Eu espero ele se decidir.

–Vamos pra direita!–ele fala por fim.

–Tem certeza?–eu questiono.

Ele olha pra mim, e diz francamente:

–Não!–E depois disso, dá um sorriso.

–Se eu fosse você...não estaria tão feliz!Olha a nossa situação!

–Se você fosse eu...eu teria cabelo ruivo..e você ganharia o concurso de mais lindo do univer...da galáxia!!!Não seria legal pra mim não..sabe?–ele diz presunçoso.

–Convencido!–eu replico.

–Realista!–ele triplica.

Eu coloco a venda e dou o assunto como encerrado.

Ele abre a porta e fala:

–Oh..oh!–assim que ele diz isso, eu tiro a venda.

A moça que nos leva as refeições, está olhando para nós fixamente.

Draco acena com a varinha, e um jato de luz amarela sai da varinha dele.

Mas é tarde demais, e a mulher já acenou a varinha dela também..e em questão de segundos, antes dela cair dura no chão, (Draco deve ter usado um Petrificus Totallius) já estava soando por todo o lugar, uma sirenezinha, confundindo-se com o bater do sino da Igreja, anunciando 14:30.

Draco olha pra mim e grita desesperado:

–Me segue!

Eu faço isso, é claro...mas...dããã...eu já estava te seguindo antes , fofo!

É cada um que me aparece!

Narração de Harry Potter – 14:00.

Bom...o relógio da igreja, bate 14:00.eu me viro para Rony e Mione:–Vocês sabem o que fazer.

E eles sabiam.

Os dois se cobriram com a capa, e fomos, ou melhor, quem visse iria falar: "ele foi, em direção do asilo."

Toquei a campainha, e uma moça jovem atendeu a porta.

–Boa tarde!–ela diz.

–Boa tarde– eu respondo educado.

–Como posso ajudar?–ela continua, com a voz angelical.

–O problema...–eu começo, e faço sinal para ela chegar bem perto de mim.Quando estamos quase colados, e a jovem de branco já estava com um olhar desconfiado, eu cochicho:

–é que minha tia avó não consegue mais ir ao banheiro sozinha...sabe?

A moça tinha se afastado o suficiente da porta, e senti Hermione e Rony saindo do meu lado.

"A primeira parte do plano está dando certo," eu penso. "Rony e Mione já devem estar lá dentro."

–Anh..–a moça fala pesarosa.–e vai precisar de cuidados extras então..não é mesmo?

–É isso mesmo!Só que eu tenho preferência por quartos em segundos andares.

–Ótimo...eu posso te mostrar as acomodações do segundo piso agora mesmo! Me acompanhe, por favor.

–Eu dou um sorriso.( N.A: Não qualquer sorriso...é claaaro! E sim um sorriso colgate..daqueles que só o harry dá!!) e digo:

–Claro!Há...esqueci de perguntar...vocês oferecem mil canais em televisão de plasma, nos quartos?

A moça pensa um pouco, e por fim admite:

–Infelizmente nós não temos esses serviços..

Ahhh...que pena!!!Então, infelizmente, vou ter que procurar outro lugar.Desculpa mesmo...e dizendo isso, eu saio.

Fico um tempo esperando Rony chegar.Vejo a porta se abrindo sozinha e penso:

"Rony!"

Não dá outra...Rony, invisivelmente, chega perto e vai me empurrando até uma ruazinha bem deserta.

Aí, ele tira a capa dele mesmo e diz:

–Tinha um quarto no segundo andar sim...Hermione ficou lá...

–Ótimo...agora vamos eu e você.

Dessa vez, como quando Rony passou, a porta... unh...digamos..abriu sozinha.

–Que vento!!!–A mocinha que me atendeu exclama e vai fechar a porta.

Eu e Rony trocamos olhares cúmplices, e subimos uma escada de mármore que dá para o segundo andar.

Do lado direito, há uma porção de portas, e uma no fim do corredor.Rony aponta para ela.Então, seguimos até lá.

Ao abrirmos a porta, vemos Hermione deitada na cama, olhando pro teto.

–Mione?–eu chamo alto.

Ela senta na cama, e anuncia:

–Eles foram espertos!Venham olhar!

Eu e Rony sentamos um de cada lado de Mione, e olhamos para cima.

Nossa!!!!eu exclamo.

–O quê???Eu num vi nada–– –!Rony fala.

Eu começo a gargalhar.

–Nem eu!!!

–Ai vocês dois...alíííí–Hermione aponta para uma manchinha insignificante no teto, á direita.

"Pra quê uma uma manchinha iria..."eu começo me perguntar, mas Rony interrompe meu pensamento:

–Que horror!Rony se assusta – mas pra que uma aranha iria servir??

–Ai meu Merlin Ronald!!Que aranha o quê!?Eu estou falando daquela alça no teto...logo ali!

–Ahhhhhh!!–Rony...e eu..enfim compreendemos.

Hemione olha pra mim com um olhar de: "Você também não tinha entendido??"

Rony fica em pé na cama, e puxa a alça, que é na verdade, um "puxador" de alçapão de teto.(N.A: Tanrããn!!Os famosooos alçapõeeeeees!!!)

A portinha do alçapão vem pra fora, e uma escada cai devagar.

Nos entreolhamos, e um por um, subimos.

Quando fechamos a nossos pés, a porta do alçapão, ouvimos o sino da Igreja badalar duas e meia, ao mesmo tempo em que soava uma sirene começava a tocar forte nos nossos ouvidos.

Narração de Draco Malfoy...14:30.

–Me segue!–eu grito pra Gina.

Eu corro, e abro rápido a porta que acabamos de atravessar.Atravesso o aposento com o alçapão em cima de nossas cabeças ainda aberto , com Gina em meus calcanhares.Abro a outra porta, e imediatamente lanço um feitiço contra um dos comensais que está vindo em nossa direção...que dá uma pirueta e se choca contra a parede, ao receber o feitiço.

–Há!!! –Meu cérebro dá um estalo.Agora eu sei exatamente para onde vou.

Eu sigo até a ultima sala do corredor; está trancada.Nem penso duas vezes...já nos descobriram mesmo...

–Bombarda!–eu exclamo.

Ouvimos uma explosão, e a porta não está mais lá.

Entramos, e volozes como um raio (N.a: Velozes como um raio?Velozes como um **raio**????Draco...de onde você tirou essa expressão??Ta...ta bom..de onde **eu **tirei essa expressão??Não me perguntem...expressões toscas aparecem toda hora na minha cabeça.) já estamos na outra sala , no andar de baixo.Abrimos a porta e...corredor vazio!!

Gina já vai em frente, mas eu a puxo pela mão.

–Não vai não...eles podem estar escondidos...ou sei lá!

–Elecktrosela murmura (N.a: Eu já falei que não tenho inspiração pra feitiços...)

Um jato cinza claro sai da varinha dela, e continua até atingir a parede do outro lado.

–Não tem mais ninguém além da gente aqui..– ela fala.

–Como você sabe?–ele desconfia.

–Esse jato de luz cinza...é na verdade um raio...uma descarga de energia...(N.a: Pikachúúú!!!! P ahuahuahhaa ) e se houvesse qualquer pessoa nesse corredor...ela estaria eletrocutada nesse momento.

–Esse raio chegaria atrás das portas também?

–Não.Mas se eu apontar pra cada porta, aí sim.

–Vamos fazer isso.Eu cuido das quatro últimas, e você das quatro primeiras.eu digo para ela...sussurrando.

Os feitiços foram lançados, mas não atingiram ninguém.

Eu lanço na porta que contém o alçapão que vai nos levar para o andar de baixo...e não há nada nem ninguém dentro dela também.

"Estranho"...eu penso, abrindo a porta com a passagem para o andar de baixo. "Ou alguém colaborou com a nosso fuga...ou há algo pior por vir."

–Vamos descer , Gi.

–Ta..–ela concorda.

Nós descemos e Gina abre a porta, com a varinha em punho.

Um comensal gordo e feio começa um duelo:

–Crucio!

–Protego!–Gina pronuncia , rápida, e evita a maldição da dor.

–Expelliarmus!–Gina continua rápido, e a varinha dele é lançada longe.

O gordo, sem varinha...fica imune á Gina, que pronuncia brincalhona:

–Petrificus Tottalius!!!

–Bom duelo Weasley...–uma voz altiva e aristocrática se dirige à Gina.A voz da minha mãe, que joga a varinha longe e continua: –E agora que vocês me renderam...a única opção que tenho é deixa-los passar...que pena não?

Eu estreito os olhos para ela.

–Qual é o plano de vocês?–eu pergunto.

–Plano, filho? Talvez o de trocar vocês de cela...à qual vocês poderiam sair...e talvez infelizmente ter de dar um aviso...de que encontraram a Sede da Ordem da Fênix ..perto de Hong Cong?!–ela diz com serenidade. E termina:–mas tudo é um talvez...

–Não acredito que você fez isso tudo!–Gina desafia.

–Acredite no que quiser menina...mas meu conselho é: nunca duvide de um Malfoy...Porque nossa família é capaz de tudo...ainda mais quando se ama alguém... –Narcisa dá um sorriso sonhador, vira pra mim e me confidencia:

–E eu te amo, filho.

De repente, a expressão dela muda, e ela fala, depois de acenar com a varinha, e a sirenezinha parar de tocar:

–Vocês tem que se apressar!

Eu e Gina ainda não conseguimos aceitar o que ouvimos...mas Narcisa grita mais alto:

–Vão!!!

Eu estendo a mão para Gina, que a segura, e depois começamos a correr até o fim do corredor, para abrirmos outra porta.

Narração de Harry Potter, 14:30 .

(...) e ao mesmo tempo, uma sirene começa a tocar em nossos ouvidos.

–Harry...será que é por nossa causa?–Rony pergunta

–Não sei...

Hermione coloca o ouvido na porta e fala:

–Acho que não é com a gente...pois os passos estão ficando um pouco distantes...

–Bom...nunca vamos saber se é com a gente, se não abrirmos logo essa porta.–eu digo , chego perto da porta e murmuro:

–Alorromora.

A porta se abre com um "click" , e um rosto delicado nos encara.

É uma garota da nossa idade, mais ou menos...um pouco assustada...mas ela sabe o que fazer, e descobrimos isso, quando ela aponta a varinha para Rony e diz:

–Avada Kedavra.

Mas tudo que sai da varinha dela, é uma fumaçinha azul bebê.

–Avada Kedavra! –ela tenta de novo, e nada.

–Avada Kedavra!!!–de novo.

Uma lágrima sai do olho esquerdo dela..

–Avada...avada!Avada...

A garota nem consegue terminar de pronunciar a maldição.E do nada, ajoelha no chão e começa a chorar convulsivamente.

Ela larga a varinha dela no chão, coloca as duas mãos sobre o rosto, e chora ainda mais.

Eu, Hermione e Rony nos entreolhamos, sem ação.

A menina no chão começa a balbuciar:

–Nem...maldição...matar...estúpida!!!–e começa a soluçar.

Hermione olha pra mim e Rony, e pergunta só mexendo os lábios:

–Que fa-ze-mos???

Eu dou de ombros, e Rony faz o mesmo.

Ficamos olhando a menina, e Hermione, por fim, resolve chegar mais perto.

–Oi...–Mione diz, e chuta a varinha da garota para longe, só por precaução.

A menina olha pra mione e começa chorar novamente.

Mione morde o lábio inferior, e se ajoelha ao lada garota.

–Nós queremos encontrar uma amiga...só isso.Você pode nos ajudar?

Eu dou um guincho, puxo Mione de volta pro meu lado, e digo pra ela:

–Cê tá maluca??Mi...ela tentou nos matar!

Hermione maneia a cabeça e fala firme:

–Mas ela **não **conseguiu.Vamos Harry...la pode ajudar!

–Unh...não sei não...que você acha Rony?–eu questiono.

–Ela pode ajudar...–Rony diz, chega perto da garota e pergunta:

–Você pode ajudar não pode?

A garota parece pensar um pouco.

–Unh...Quem vocês procuram?

–Minha irmã...Gina..ela está usando vestido de festa..e tem o cabelo bem ruivo!–Rony descreve.

–Último andar.ela diz com a voz ainda embargada.

Nesse momento, um barulho de explosão é ouvido.

Rony preocupado, estende a mão pra ela, e a ajuda a se levantar.

–Rony.–ele se apresenta. a voz voltando ao normal, ela responde.

–Melissa.

Os dois ficam se olhando por um tempo.

Melissa desvia o olhar , vira as costas e anda até a porta com o número 4. Ela abre a porta, vai até o centro do cubículo e fecha os olhos.

Então, um alçapão e se materializa no teto, e a tampa cai sozinha , e depois a escada desce.

Melissa começa a subir , vira a cabeça pra trás e pergunta:

–Vocês não vêm?

Nós fomos.

Subimos a escada, e abrimos a porta trancada com um "alorromora".

Um garoto, com pouco menos de 7 anos, vira pra nós com uma varinha na mão.

–Coitadinho...–Hermione fala antes de pronunciar 'petrificus tottalius', e o menino ,assustado, cair no chão.

–Não precisava ter feito isso..ele não ia atacar ninguém.–Melissa diz ríspida, chega perto do garotinho, e diz o contra-feitiço, e rapidamente, o menino já está de pé novamente, e segura a mão de Melissa.

–Mel..–ele diz baixinho – tô com medo...

–Tudo bem pequeno..a gente vai sair daqui ok?–ela responde gentil.O tom de voz dela muda, quando nos dirige a palavra:

–Agora..prestem atenção...no andar de cima, tem 2 comensais...e eles são os únicos elites que ficaram aqui hoje...eles não usam outros feitiços, a não ser Avada Kedavra, Crucio e Império...então...cuidado!Eu vou ficar aqui com o Nate.

Nós acenamos com a cabeça, e ela abre a porta com o número 8 .

Faz o mesmo que fez com a porta abaixo, e a escada desce, para nós subirmos.

Assim que chegamos no andar de cima, abrimos a porta não trancada, e eu encaro um par de olhos castanhos-claro.

–Avad...–ele pensa em começar, mas eu já sei o que estaria vindo, então penso em qualquer feitiço que Lupin vêm me ensinado, e pronuncio dentro da minha própria cabeça, e lanço no comensal à minha frente.

Ele cai no chão, com um monte de furúnculos na cabeça, e bolhas gigantes saindo da barriga.Rony e Mione se adiantam e passam a minha frente.

Mione abre várias das portas próximas, mas não vê o alçapão em nenhuma delas, e vai me avisar disso, só que quando olho pro rosto dela, o que vejo é horror..

–Harry!!!!!–Hermione grita.–Atrás de você!!!!!!!!

–Avad…–o homem começa

–Impedimenta!–Rony grita rápido.

O homem cai no chão.

–Valeu cara!–eu agradeço.

–Não agradeça...você faria o mesmo por mim.

Nesse momento, passos são ouvidos bem acima de nossas cabeças, e nó três ficamos parados, estáticos, esperando.

Algum tempo depois , a porta no fim do corredor é aberta, e um Draco Mafoy sujo, mas ainda sim com o cabelo quase branco, e Gina, não muito pior que Malfoy, aparecem.

Narração de Gina Weasley

Eu agarrei a mão de Malfoy, e nós fomos até o fim do corredor, e abrimos o alçapão que tinha no chão, e descemos.Abrimos a porta e ... prendemos a respiração.

Meu irmão, Hermione e Harry nos encaravam.

Dou um sorriso enorme, e entrelaço meus dedos com os de Malfoy.

Mas Rony não está nada feliz..pelo que vejo, e ele grita:

–Solta a minha irmã seu estúpido!!!–e antes que eu possa dizer algo, um jato verde atinge Draco.

–Ahhhh!!!!!!!!!–Eu ajoelho ao lado dele.–Draco, fala comigo!!!Draco!!!!Por favor!!!

Eu coloco Draco em meus braços...tudo foi rápido demais..não pude falar nada...

–Draco...acorda...porfavor!!!–Já estou chorando solto...e meus ombros se movimentam convulsivamente.

–Gina...o q...–Rony tenta começar a dizer, mas eu o interrompo:

–Cala a boca Ronald!

–Mas Ginny...–ele continua..

–Cala a boca!!!Só...por Merlin...Cala a Boca!!!

Eu fecho meus olhos, e encosto minha cabeça com a de Draco...

–Gin...–agora é Hermione quem está falando..–porque você está agindo assim?

–Você nunca ..hunn, snif... perdeu alguém que ..snif. amasse Mione?–eu falo entre soluços e fungadas.

–Você ama esse daí?Rony pergunta exaltado

–Que importa agora?

­­–Gina...temos que saber se acordamos ele...ou não.–Harry fala calmamente.

–Acorda-lo???Como assim acorda-lo???–eu começo.–isso quer dizer que..que...Rony...você não...ele está vivo então???

Rony faz que sim.

–Ele só vai acordar sentindo uma dor horrível de cabeça...–Hermione diz, e com um aceno de varinha, ela acorda o Malfoy.

Ele abre os olhos e diz pra mim, ao me ver com os olhos vermelhos:

–Foi o idiota do seu irmão não foi?

Eu dou um sorriso e respondo:

–Foi...foi sim...o idiota do meu irmão!

–Ta, ta...já acabou a melação?–Uma voz doce e perfeita vem do fundo do corredor.Tem pessoas que querem ir embora daqui!

Eu me levanto, e Draco faz o mesmo.Eu ando na direção da menina, e desço o alçapão depois dela.

Depois de 20 minutos, e de uma moça que trabalha na recepção desmaiar, nós estamos na rua...e ao olhar pro céu azul...eu penso:

"Pois é...isso é que eu chamo de...Fuga."


	9. Separação

N.a:Genteee...vocês não sabem o quanto eu AMO esse caaap!!!!

a.a

Acho que ele é um dos que eu maaaiiis gostoo!!!!

Beijãaaaooo!!!!

Capítulo 9: Separação.

Narração de Gina Weasley.

Quando respirei o ar fresco, e olhei para o céu azul com as nuvens., é que compreendi o quanto vale a liberdade.  
Atrás de mim, estão Harry, Rony e Hermione.Na minha frente, uma garota loira que eu não tenho a mínima idéia de quem seja, segurando firmemente pela mão um garoto com cabelo e cuia,também loiro, que deve ter uns cinco, seis anos, no máximo.E ao meu lado, outro loiro...só que com os cabelos totalmente desgrenhados...e sexy!  
O garotinho, se vira, e olha pra Draco.

–Draco..que que a gente faz agora?

A garota acompanha:

–É...que a gente faz?

–Temos que nos esconder em algum lugar seguro.ele olha para mime completa: – vocês também.

–Mas...nós estamos juntos agora...se alguém precisa se esconder...todos vão juntos!–Eu afirmo.

–Haha.. –Rony caçoa– juntos com um Malfoy?Tá brincando!?Melissa se quiser, fica.O garoto também...mas Malfoy?Nem pensar!!

Melissa..."o nome dela é Melissa"...estreita os olhos e decidida, fala:  
–Sem Draco eu não vou a lugar nenhum!

–Muito menos eu!–eu grito.

Harry, como se não tivesse escutado meu comentário, avisa:

–Ótimo então, eu , Mione, Rony e Gina vamos pro nosso lado...e vocês vão pro de vocês!!

–Pra mim está perfeito!–Draco rebate.

–Pra mim não!–eu grito, desesperada.–Ele me ajudou a sair de lá! Ele não é o mesmo!–eu tento convencer a Rony, Harry e Mione.

Eu agarro a mão de Draco e suplico:  
–Diz pra eles Draco...que você mudou...Por favor!Você vai poder ir com a gente!Fala, Draco!

Ele, me encarando, murmura:

–É melhor pra você, nós ficarmos separados.É melhor você ir com eles.É mais seguro!

Depois de falar isso, ele se livra da minha mão, e vai andando.

O garotinho de cabelo de cuia, rapidamente sai atrás de Draco, e segura uma de suas mãos.  
Eu já ia correr, para alcança-lo, mas uma mão forte agarra meu pulso.

–A gente vai voltar pra casa, agora, Gina.– é o meu irmão falando.Eu me viro pra ele, para começar a gritar, e dizer que não quero voltar pra casa...não sem Draco!!!Mas ele nem ao menos está olhando pra mim!!!Seu olhar está fixo em Melissa, e o dela, fixo nele.

–Mel...vêm!–o garotinho grita.

Melissa não desvia o olhar.

M&M...!–a voz de Draco surge.

Melissa então, pisca, e parece que sai de um transe...para dizer:

–Tcháu...Ronald.–e depois de dizer isso, corre até alcançar a mão livre de Draco.

"Era pra eu estar segurando aquela mão, droga!" eu penso.

–Draco!!–eu grito bem alto.

Ele têm de virar pra mim...  
Mas ele continua olhando para trás...  
Uma lágrima cai.  
Eu me lembro da primeira coisa que ele me disse:  
" Chorar não adianta nada."

Eu grito mais forte:

–Draco!!!

Ele têm de virar!  
A voz dele ecoa na minha cabeça:  
"Vai ficar tudo bem...nós dois vamos."  
Pois eu não consigo ficar bem estando longe de você!!!  
Desesperada, grito mais uma vez.

–Draco!

Ele pára durante um segundo...pega o menininho no colo, e em seguida continua andando.  
Os olhos do menino, com a cabeça no ombro de Draco, me encaram.

"Olhos extremamente parecidos com os de Draco, quando eu o encarei pouco antes de dizer:  
Ei loirinho...e ele responder:  
Fala ruivinha...e eu falar:  
Eu te amo.  
Antes de meu coração explodir de felicidade, quando ele respondeu:  
Eu também."

Rony aperta mais o meu pulso, e Mione apóia:

–Gina, a gente têm de voltar...Agora.

Eu fico andando de costas, e tento mais uma vez:

–Draco!

Mas , mais uma vez...meu chamado não resulta em nada.  
Eu , enfim, me viro..e sigo o "trio maravilha" , com lágrimas ainda rolando na minha face.

Narração da Autora:

E lá foram eles, cada um pro seu lado.  
Uma pena, foi uma certa ruiva ter se virado pra trás, e desistido; pois no instante seguinte ao que ela se virou, e começou a acompanhar seus amigos, um loiro chamado Draco Malfoy, virou a cabeça, e não encontrou o olhar de Gina, e sim uma cascata de cabelos ruivos, balançando, derrotados.  
Draco deu um suspiro, e seguiu para ninguém sabe onde, ainda de mãos dadas com a menina com cabelos tão claros quanto os seus.

E, afinal...Hermione estava certa...e eles poderiam ter deixado um bilhete...quem sabe assim, quando eles chegassem, haveriam bolinhos esperando por eles, no forno.

(.a: Hááá...ainda não acabouu!!Só queria saber...a reação de vocês ...se acabasse aqui! P !! Bom...vou parar de escrever no meu coment inútil...e voltar para a fic..!)

Narração de Gina W.

Quando chegamos em casa,...bom...a Sede da Ordem é a minha casa agora, mamãe me abraçou, me beijou, me abraçou de novo, viu se eu não tinha nenhum machucado..  
Realmente, eu não me importava com machucados.Foi meu coração que partiu ao meio..  
Pela centésima vez, minha mãe me perguntou se estava tudo bem...e eu, murmurando um "Claro" , fui pro meu quarto e deitei na minha cama.  
"Porquê?" eu me pergunto. " Se ele tivesse debochado...a falado que não ficaria no mesmo ambiente que um Weasley, eu me desapontaria, mas até entenderia: ele voltou a ser o velho Draco Malfoy, que eu conheci...!  
Mas naquela separação..despedida ...como queiram chamar, não houve nenhum deboche..nem troça, nem xingamentos...ele continuava a ser o meu Draco...então porquê ele não veio comigo?  
Eu estou pensando em outras coisas também...ele me disse:  
"É melhor pra você, nós ficarmos separados.É melhor você ir com eles.É mais seguro!"  
Mas não seria mais seguro,ele também vir com a gente?  
E a tal garota, Melissa...se ele gosta taaaanto de mim...porquê ela pode ficar com ele ... e eu não?  
O que significa M&M??  
Melissa e Malfoy??  
(N.a: O )  
Tomei um banho...e ia chamar minha mãe, pra lavar e consertar o vestido...mas estava passando pela minha cama..e ela estava me chamando... "Gina...eu sei que você quer deitar em mim...Gina...venha.." Eu não podia recusar um pedido com tanto amor!

E deitei na minha cama...e coloquei o vestido ao meu lado...fiquei lembrando do casamento de Gui...e como Fleur estava bonita...como fiquei com Harry depois da festa...olhando as estrelas...uma estrela ... ela estava falando no celular..aquele aparelho trouxa..mas as fadinhas roubaram o celu...

Estava dormindo.

Abracei o vestido ao meu lado...inconscientemente...e ao sentir o cheiro que ele emanava..meus sonhos se voltaram exclusivamente para Draco Malfoy.

Narração de Draco Malfoy

Acho que não responder aos gritos da Weasley, foi a coisa mais difícil que já fiz na minha vida.Mas seria mais seguro para ela, e isso já bastava.  
Agora eu tinha que me preocupar com Nate...dormindo no meu colo, com Melissa...e é ÓBVIO...comigo mesmo!!!!

–Pra onde a gente está indo, Draco?

–Na sua casa ainda tem gente?

–Sim...depois que mataram meus pais...os aurores não saem de lá...acham que vão encontrar algum esconderijo...ou túnel que dê para a Torre Negra.

–Que idiotas!

–É super divertido o feitiço da Torre Negra...você já tentou falar pra alguém a localização?

–Uma vez...e é idiota tentar mais uma vez...não sai som nenhum da sua boca!

Eu dou um grunhido.

–Bom...já que sua casa está...digamos...ocupada...vamos para a minha.

–E seu pai?

–Não estou falando da mansão Malfoy.

Nós seguimos até uma rua trouxa bem movimentada, e lá , pegamos um , táchí.Acho que é assim que os trouxas chamam...táchí.Vocês me perguntam...porque não o Noitibus Andante..?Pois tudo, tudo mesmo está cheio de espiões...espiões de Você-Sabe-Quem, espiões da Ordem da Fênix...  
Bom...no Táchí, digo ao homem que está dirigindo:

–Bairro das Venezianas...(N.a: Pois é...escrever na frente da janela, dá nisso.Você não sabe de onde tirar um nome...olha pra janela e pensa: caraa...Veneziana.Pronto...tá formado!)

Com uma arrancada, o carro vai em direção ao bairro das Venezianas. Demoramos muito tempo até chegarmos lá. Não é um bairro mesmo...é o nome de um condomínio.Um condomínio trouxa... conhecido..mas afastado.Pelo menos uma hora e meia, desde o centro de Londres, usando o Táchí.Tão afastado, que a próxima casa seria dali a uns quilômetros...eu sei, pois venho usando esse condomínio desde o sexto ano...e gosto de correr em volta da propriedade.A casa...é tão, mas tão pequena...que parece ser a entrada de algum lugar!  
Sacudo a cabeça e dou um sorrisinho para mim mesmo...entrada para algum lugar...Ando pensando bobeiras demais!

–Onde a gente está?–Uma voz fraquinha e sonolenta pergunta.

–Perto de casa.–eu respondo.

Saltamos do Táchí, e dou meu nome ao que eles chamam de "Porteiro", e ele permite a nossa entrada.

Depois de andarmos um pouco, paramos entre duas casas, e eu digo:

–Pronto!

–Em qual das duas?Melissa pergunta.

–Na do meio.Digam um sinônimo para nascidos trouxa.

–Sangue ruim.–Duas vozes são ouvidas.

Eu penso comigo mesmo "exatamente...Sangue Ruim!!"  
E então, uma porta preta, com uma cobra talhada na maçaneta, igual a da minha varinha, surge diante de nossos olhos.  
Eu digo meu código secreto, a abro com minha varinha, e falo:

–Bem vindos!

É uma casa normal.Uma suíte, um quarto normal, dois banheiros, cozinha , sala...  
Melissa nem pensa duas vezes .Entra e senta no sofá.  
Nate, já no chão, entra e senta junto da irmã.  
Eu tranco a porta, digo o código de segurança novamente, para trancar, faço mais alguns feitiços, e me sento do outro lado de Melissa, que se apóia no meu ombro e dá um suspiro.

–Vai ficar tudo bem agora...não vai?

–Não sei, M&M.

Ela dá um sorriso ao ver que eu me referi a ela, com um nome que costumávamos usar.Depois, dá outro suspiro.

Narração de Harry Potter.

Nós levamos uma bronca, depois que Gina subiu as escadas.Mas não nos importamos realmente.  
Rony, com um olhar vago e sonhador, foi pro quarto também, alegando dor de cabeça.Restamos eu e Mione, que nos dirigimos para a sala.  
Sentei em uma das poltronas , e Hermione foi pro meu colo.Eu respirei a fragrância dos cabelos dela e sussurrei:

–Nada vai mudar, sabe?Agora que Gina está aqui.

Mione fechou os olhos, e apoiou a cabeça na curva do meu pescoço.  
Eu sabia que aquilo queria dizer "sim".  
Ficamos um tempo em silêncio, até que Hermione diz:

–Acho que ela e o Malfoy estão tendo alguma coisa...

–Você acha ?–eu brinco.–eu tenho certeza!Senão ela viria com a gente!

Hermione me olha confusa.

–De quem você está falando?

–Da Melissa! De quem você está falando?

–Da Gina!

–Pbrrrr...–eu faço com a boca.–Gina com Malfoy?Acho que não!

–Mas e o quanto ela chorava quando achou que ele estava morto?E porque ela insistia tanto em trazê-lo com a gente?E porque ficaram de mãos dadas, o tempo todo? Ficaram amiguinhos?Acho que não!

Eu já ia abrir a boca...mas palavras não saíram dela.Fazia sentido.Fazia MUITO sentido!  
–Antes amiguinha do que namoradinha!!!Ela é uma Weasley...ele...é um Malfoy...um Malfoy!!

Rony entra gritando pela sala, com as orelhas vermelhas.

Eu e Mione nos entreolhamos.

–Ela só está nervosa com tudo que está acontecendo...e queria que todos ficassem bem..e que ninguém morresse...só isso!!

–Pensando bem, Rony...–eu começo, medindo as palavras.–ela disse algo sobre ele ter mudado...

–Sem dúvida o Malfoy deve ter inventado alguma pra cima dela...e vocês sabem...minha irmã é muito bobinha e ingênua!Ela acredita em tudo!!

Uma nova voz é ouvida, com a cabeça apoiada no arco da porta que vai dar pra sala:

–Obrigada pela parte que me toca...irmãozinho!–Gina está com a voz fria–E obrigada por falarem de mim como se eu não estivesse em casa!Sabe...quando vocês quiserem saber algo...é só me chamar...e PERGUNTAR!

Gina termina a frase , e nos encaram estreitando os olhos...de um jeito bem...Malfoy!  
Ouvimos passos, e um Sr Weasley chega, acompanhado de Lupin.

–Que gritaria é essa, minha gente?–O sr Weasley pergunta.

Ao todo , nós somos seis na sala...e Fred e Jorge chegam também.  
Os dois olham ao redor, e e Fred comenta:

–Quanta gente!

–É festinha?!–Jorge pergunta

–Não, não é festinha...–eu respondo.

–Ahhh...–Fred resmunga desanimado.

Gina, ainda aborrecida, abre caminho e sobe as escadas, pisando bem forte.Ao entrar, bate a porta.

–Continua um docinho essa nossa irmã!–Jorge fala, irônico, com cara de sonhador.

–Pois é...um amor!–Fred continua.

O sr Weasley, vendo que não há nada de errado, volta para a cozinha com Lupin.  
Os gêmeos continuam na soleira da porta, até que olham pra mim e Mione com os olhares confusos.

–Harry...–Jorge começa.

–..e Hermione.–Fred completa.

–Quem diria!?–Os dois falam em uníssono.

Eu sinto o rosto de Hermione corar, e ela se levanta rápido.

–Não é o que vocês estão pensando!–ela tenta explicar.

–Nós não estamos pensando nada, cara Hermione.–Jorge afirma.

–UNh...Ok...–Mione balbucia.

–E como está a loja de logros? –Eu mudo de assunto.

–Prosperando cada vez mais!–Fred diz, e Jorge confirma com a cabeça, orgulhoso.

–Qualquer dia vocês podem passar lá...quer dizer...se puderem...

–Unh...claro!

–Agora nós temos que subir...estamos trabalhado em uma produção surpresa!

–E qual vai ser?–Rony pergunta.

–Ai, ai, ai Roniquinho...o que você entende por surpresa?

E dizendo isso, os dois voltam pro quarto.

Ficamos eu, Rony, e Mione...que já está de volta no meu colo.Ela suspira.

–E as Horcruxes?

Rony olha pra mim, como Hermione, esperando uma resposta.

–Temos que procurar...e eu já sei por onde começar...

Meus melhores amigos continuam me encarando, esperando por uma continuação da frase.

–O medalhão já foi destruído por R.A.B ...o próximo passo é encontrar o outro tesouro: a taça de Helga Hufflepuff.

E onde pode estar?

–Lembra das tardes que passamos...procurando nos livros..sobre o Castelo Agleh?

–Claro!Sul da Escócia...cidade chamada Elffuh...!

–Pois é...como fica Agleh de trás pra frente? Helga. E a cidade...

–Huffle!–Rony termina.

–Nossa...é mesmo!–Mione exclama.

–Bom...nós podemos ficar uns dias na Ordem...mas depois sair para tentar achar essa e as últimas Horcruxes.

Eu pensei em perguntar novamente, se eles não queriam ficar...mas as caras de determinação e objetividade que eles faziam , era o suficiente para saber que eles não iriam voltar atrás.

–Meninooos...jantar!!!!!–o som da voz da Sra Weasley é ouvido.

Rony nem pensa duas vezes, e se levanta.

–Vocês vêm?–ele pergunta.

Hermione levanta , e eu também.

–Yep...!eu confirmo, e vamos para a cozinha.

Quando chegamos, todos já estão comendo, menos o professor Moody, Lupin, e alguns membros da Ordem, que quando me vêem , fazem um sinal para eu me aproximar.

–Harry,–Lupin começa.–o que vocês fizeram hoje, foi muito, muito...mas MUITO arriscado!E por isso, vamos te dar isso aqui.

E então, olho-tonto-Moody tira uma caixinha do bolso.

–O que é?– Eu pergunto desconfiado.

Abra você mesmo.  
E então eu abro.  
Um localizador.  
Eu olho incrédulo para eles.  
Moody, ágil, tira o localizador da caixa, e prende no meu pulso.

–Eu já sou maior de idade , sabiam???–eu explodo.

Eles me olham , mais incrédulos ainda.

–Eu não vou colocar esse localizador!Eu já sei me cuidar sozinho!Por Merlin!

–Ai garoto, você é muito precipitado!!!Alguém te disse que isso é um localizador??

Eu abro e fecho a boca, mas nenhum som sai dela.

–Quem disse?–Moody torna a perguntar.

–Ninguém–eu respondo, com a voz mais baixa.–Mas se isso não é um localizador...o que é, então??

–Isso é um "chamador"...para quando você descobrir algo, e precisar de reforços...para ajudar em algum combate, você poder nos chamar.

–Unnhhh! Obrigado então!

E dizendo isso, eu saio...mudo, e sento na mesa.

"Que fora, einh Harry?" meu subconsciente brinca comigo.

Narração de Gina Weasley.

Olhar para Harry na mesa, foi realmente engraçado...foi um belo fora do Moody...ele estava passando tempo demais com meus irmãos, isso sim!Mas eu realmente não tenho ânimo para nada.  
Aquelas perguntas continuam na minha cabeça.  
"Porquê?"  
Agora Harry está sentado e...  
DE MÃOS DADAS COM MIONE!!!  
Mas de que me importa?Eu fiz mais do que ficar de mãos dadas com Draco.  
(N.a: úú Nós sabemos, Gina, nós sabemos...; P)  
E além disso, eles estão com as mãos entrelaçadas debaixo da mesa...será que estão escondendo o ...romance?  
Mas isso é um pouco injusto!! E se eu ainda estivesse gostando do Harry? Como ficaria a situação?  
Dou um suspiro.  
Bom...o fato é: eu não gosto mais dele...Só isso...e ele não gosta mais de mim.Não daqueele jeito...  
A pessoa que eu gosto...está tão longe...e longe...e essa distancia está me destruindo por dentro.  
Largo o pedaço de torrada meio mordido, no prato,e subo as escadas.  
Meu quarto é lindo, é meu, da Mione e de vez em quando dormem mais pessoas.As janelas grandes, me mostram que a chuva começou a cair.  
Me sento ao lado da janela , e minhas lágrimas caem no vidro , de um lado, como as gotas de chuva caem do outro.

Narração de Melissa

Me surpreendi quando chegamos na casa de Draco.Porque, tudo bem que ele tivesse uma casa...mas em um condomínio trouxa?? É claro que não estou reclamando!Depois que meus pais morre...morreram não...foram assassinados , Você-Sabe-Quem, vem nos obrigando a trabalhar com ele.Graças a Merlin , aqueles dois garotos e Ronald, me ajudaram.Eu estava tentando fugir, por isso, quando eles apareceram , achei que eles eram Marcas-cinzas...e tentei mata-los, digo tentei, porque no fundo eu sabia que nunca conseguiria matar ninguém , e naquela ocasião não foi diferente.Eu já estava pensando que eles iriam me matar, pois viram que eu não consegui realizar o Avada Kedavra, quando eles começaram a conversar entre si. Foi nesse momento que eu chorei mais ainda , e aliviada, pensava "eles não são Marcas-Cinza! Eu estou salva!"

Agora, ao lado de Draco, respirando seu cheiro bom, e lembrando dos velhos tempos, me sinto segura .Draco por perto, nada aconteceria.Eu sabia disso...Apesar de que quando eu perguntei, ele negou, eu sei que com ele eu vou estar bem.

Dou um muxoxo de satisfação ao sentir um cafuné.Por isso ele sempre foi meu preferido.Dentre todos...sempre...meu..preferido.

Eu durmo, e acordo na manhã seguinte, com um cheiro de pão com manteiga entrando pelo meu nariz.

–Até que enfim, Mel! – é o meu irmãozinho , com seus olhos felinos e azuis, como os meus, me encarando.– Eu pensei que você era aquela bruxa...que faz uma poção do sono, pensando que era uma poção do amor! E no final é acordada com um soro, feito pelo amor da vida dela!

Me imagino, como a bruxa, e um certo menino ruivo colocando na minha boca o sor...Hiii...peraí! Ruivo?Onde estou com a cabeça?Nãnãnã! Nem ruivo, nem moreno! Tenho que pensar em loiros...!Meu irmão...e Draco! E eles são loiros! LOI-ROS!!!

Sacudo a cabeça, e passo a mão no rosto, pra tirar a remela.Nate continua falando, e falando:

(...) aí o elfo doméstico fala: "sim senhor!" Entendeu, Mel? – Nate pergunta, rindo sozinho.

–Nossa!Até que enfim!–Draco chega falando.Ele me olha e dá uma careta.–Por fadas mordentes!Sua cara está horrível!

Eu me levanto, indignada.

–Obrigada pela sinceridade!

E ele responde, cínico:

–Disponha! E olha...na cozinha tem café da manhã pra ser feito. Eu fiz pra mim e pro Nate.Agora você faz pra você!

–Mas e o cheirinho que eu senti, de pão?

–Está em nossas barriguinhas!–Nate anuncia contente.

–E não sobrou nem unzinho pra mim?

–Não.–Draco nega.–Mas sério Mel..vai lavar essa cara, antes de qualquer coisa!A coisa ta feia pro seu lado!

Eu arregalo os olhos pra ele.Acho que ele não é meu preferido, afinal. Honesto demais, eu concluo.

Draco dá um meio sorriso.

"Unh..lá vem, quer ver?"

–Mas não tem problema!Eu sou bonito por nós dois!

E depois de dizer isso, ele vai na direção da porta de entrada.

–Onde você vai?

–Vou passear um pouquinho.

–Posso ir?–Nate pergunta.

–Claro que não!–eu respondo por Draco.

–Porquê??–Nate insiste.

–Porque eu estou dizendo, e ponto final!

–Você não pode me dizer o que fazer, Melissa!Você não é minha mãe!

–Não sou mesmo...mas é bom você ir se acostumando a me obedecer, porque ela não está mais com a gente.Mamãe está morta...e você sabe bem disso!

Nate me olha com revolta, e lágrimas.Pisando forte, ele vai até a cozinha, e desaparece pela porta.

Draco, com a boca entreaberta, continua me encarando.

Narração de Draco Malfoy.

(...) ela está morta, e você sabe bem disso!Melissa responde, exaltada.

Eu a encaro, abismado.Alguém tinha que lembra-la, de que Nate só tem 5 anos e meio, e que **ela **ainda está abalada com tudo que está acontecendo, e com tudo que já aconteceu.

Ela percebe que eu a estou encarando, e começa a chorar.

Típico.

Melissa sempre chorou por tudo.Chorou quando eu fui pra Hogwarts, e ela para Beubaxtons; chorou quando se apaixonou por alguém...e quando me contou que esse alguém era eu.Chorava quando mamãe apagava as velas, e ela tinha medo do escuro; chorou quando Nate nasceu, e na única ocasião, em que havia um motivo real para choro,quando os pais dela foram assassinados, ela ficou imóvel, e de queixo erguido, e somente quando a escuridão tomou conta da noite, eu comecei a ouvir os soluços descontrolados que vinham da cela de dormir ao lado da minha, na sede dois, dos aliados de Aquele que não deve ser nomeado.

Ela era muito forte, mas com uma força diferente da de Gina.Gina tem uma vitalidade, tem ganas de vencer em tudo, e não demonstra medo.Ela enfrenta a tudo, e a todos.

Gina...ah...não estamos nem há um dia separados, e ela já está me fazendo muita falta.Mas fico com as lembranças; o riso cristalino , os beijos doces ...Mas é melhor pra ela, ficar longe..e segura.

Melissa continua chorando. Eu dou um suspiro, chego perto e a abraço.Ela pode ser a mais chorona do mundo...ainda sim, é minha preferida.Dentre todas...minha preferida.

–Está sendo duro pra todo mundo.Eu sei que você sente muita falta deles...

Dou um beijo no topo da cabeça dela.

–Pronto, M&M ...para de chorar...aproveita que eu vou sair, para conversar com Nate...ele está tão perdido quanto você...

Mel enxuga as lágrimas, e faz que sim com a cabeça.

–Você até melhorou...sua cara passou de Trasgo Montanhês...para Trasgo Camponês!

Ela me dá um sorriso

"Não tem diferença, mas pelo menos animou!" eu penso.

Narração da autora. (Linda, que merece um Draco M. , diga-se de passagem.")

Saiu de casa e caminhou pelo condomínio.

"Como eu quero a Weasley perto de mim..." ele pensava.

Só não sabia ele, que ela estava mais perto do que ele imaginava


End file.
